A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: A bunch of one shots I made about the love in MBAV. I will be taking requests! Rated T for safety. Enjoy!
1. The Art Of Benny Weir

**A/N- Wassup? It's TOBN here with yet ANOTHER Christmas surprise. Gosh, I am full presents, with my holiday special, Erica and the Night Before Christmas, Five Minutes 'Til Midnight, and my IPod Shuffle Challenge: Christmas Edition, if these were all real gifts, I'd say you have thousands of gifts!**

**Anyway, I have been reading a bunch of these one-shot collections, and I would say they are fantastic! So I decided to write my own. The pairings can be decided by you, and so can the ideas. I WILL TAKE REQUESTS, BUT DO NOT HATE ME IF THE STORIES SUCK.**

**So this first one was inspired when I was thinking of Benny in my version of The Brewed (Best Friends) and how he loved to draw. SonI decided, why not Benny play the artist again?**

**I decided the pairing suits Bethan, and a guest reviewer called 'anonymous' said that 'we' (whoever 'we' is) would look forward forward for more Bethan stories. So here we go!**

**Drop a review and..yeah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own MBAV or its characters, just these plots!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Art of Benny's Love Life

* * *

"Ugh...I hate art."

Ethan rolled his eyes as his taller friend groaned and whined.

"C'mon B! You know you are great at art! I saw you draw before; I swear you could ace this. Besides, this is only extra - curricular, so if you fail, I am pretty sure you'll be fine. But my money is on the fact you will probably draw a better version of the Mona Lis." Benny blushed softly.

He somewhat knew Ethan was right. Teachers, family, even friends say that he was an artist. But Benny was pretty modest when it came to art.

Plus, the only reason he actually tagged along with Ethan was because of Ethan himself.

A side affect of being madly in love with your best friend.

They took their seats. The teacher went up and smiled.

"Good afternoon young future artists!" Ethan snickered as Benny groaned. No way was he going to be able to deal with this teacher, he could tell.

She rambled on about art techniques, like over-lapping and mixing colors and other things Benny already knew.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she finally got to the assignment.

"Today, we will be going to painting something that interests you." Benny perked up, and he could feel Ethan looking at him. But he ignored it as the teacher continued.

"Art is about inspiration and the urge to express your feelings. Due at the end of class, you will be drawing a portrait of something that you absolutely adore. Something, or someone, you love dearly. Remember the techniques, and you may pick up your brushes and begin."

The students started to paint, actively talking to one another as they chattered about what they were gonna draw.

Ethan smiled at Benny. "You ready?" Benny slowly nodded as he stared at his blank canvas. He knew he had a limited amount of time, so he had to figure out something fast.

He took one more glance at Ethan. He caught him staring and smiled at him. Benny's heart fluttered as he realized what he was going to draw.

His paintbrush danced across the canvas as he overlapped a few different shades of dark brown for the hair. He stuck to a chocolate-like brown for the eyes and painted the face a pale skin color.

When he was done, he stared at it in astonishment. This was probably the best painting he ever did.

When class was over, the teacher loked at everyone's paintings. She stopped at Benny and her eyes widened.

"Mr. Weir...a very interesting topic...this is magnificent! Would you be interested in teaching art in the future? Maybe as a extra - curricular activity? It could boost up your grades gradually." Benny blushed as everyone tried to sneak a peek of what the spellmaster painted, Ethan included. But Benny picked it up and smiled.

"Of course. If you can excuse me, I need to go." The teacher nodded as everyone stared at Benny, who had rushed out, smiling like a complete idiot.

* * *

Benny walked into his room and closed the door shut. He smiled as he picked up the painting and hung it. He smiled.

It was a perfect portrait of none other than Ethan Morgan.

* * *

**A/N- Drop a review and I'll seeya at the next chapter! **

**In Fangs, We Trust **


	2. I'll Put A Spell On You

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a long awaited chapter of this story!**

**I am sorry for lack of updates; it is not even funny how busy I haves been, since it is the few weeks of December ending, and with ****multiple Christmas parties and New Year parties, my time alone is limited. But I promise it won't be a problem in 2015; I love writing on FanFiction for you guys ;)**

**So anyway, shoutouts to...**

**QueenDisneyLeAch: Aw! Thanks! Sorry if there was any problems; I wrote it on my tablet, and it sucks at spellcheck. Thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing!**

**tomo338: Glad you loved my little gift; hope you like this too :)**

**MBAV Fan: Well look who we have here? The best buddy ever got a Fanfic account! LOL! I saw it this morning, and I have to say it was he best surprise ever! Anyway, let us hope that Benny won't be teaching magic lessons anytime soon! Review soon fanfic bud!**

**Well, after reading some awesome hypnosis plots, I decided to make this little one-shot! I know I just did a Bethan, but this was a suitable pairing. Sorry it is short. I promise this won't all be Bethan, and I need your ideas to! So review them please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or its characters. Just saying.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots: I'll Put A Spell On You

* * *

It was supposed to be a careless prank to get back at his best friend.

Ethan was quite excited to do it. Benny had put foam needles in his closet, and this morning, they all fell on him. Ethan was terrified, and Benny had caught the whole thing on tape.

He boasted he was gonna get millions of views when he posts this on YouTube. Luckily, he didn't post it.

But Ethan still wanted revenge.

So he snuck into Benny's room when he was cleaning the attic to find a good spell. He finally reached his destination when he read the section's name.

_Hypnosis Spells_

Ethan smiled as he flipped through the pages. After reading researches about hypnosis, he knew this was going to bed hilarious. He finally saw something suitable for Benny.

_The Botched Soda: Drink this and you will automatically lose your self-will and the person who gave it to you will be your commander._

Ethan smiled as he prepared the soda. He smiled when he went to the attic to find Benny, humming as he moves boxes. Sweat dripped as Ethan smugly smiled.

"Hey B! You have to try this soda. It is amazing!" Benny looked at it dumbly. "Um, sure! I am thirsty anyway.'' He gullibly swallowed the whole thing down, and his eyes flashed a vibrant blue. Ethan grinned as is friend slumped down to the ground.

He struggled for words as the spell's affects started to take tow. His eyes dilated as they glazed over. Ethan paced around the controlled spell master, his thoughts racing. He could do anything with Benny now. He pulled out his phone and pulled the camera app.

He laughed as he started to film.

"Okay Benny. You..um...you will do whatever I say..right?" Ethan nervously said, not knowing if the spell would work. But to his surprise, Benny responded, his voice dead-monotone.

"Yes." He murmured under his breath. Ethan laughed; this was going to be fun!

He finally thought of his command.

"Benny, I want you to treaty me like a king. You will call me master." Ethan said. Benny's eyes faintly glowed a hazy blue as he nodded slowly.

"Yes master." He bowed down. "What would the king want right now?" Ethan started to laugh as his friend's obedience. This was perfect revenge.

"Dance like a drunk!" He cried and Benny did so. Ethan could not stop laughing, the camera shaking as he watched his friend stupidly dance.

"Stop." He commanded, and Benny did as he was told, standing completely still. "Yes master." He said. Ethan wiped tears of laughter as he smiled.

"Um...act like a parrot." Benny's eyes glowed blue once more as he started to squawk like a parrot. Ethan laughed as Benny continued.

"Polly want a cracker!" He squawked, making Ethan laugh even harder.

His heart fluttered. He knew what he wanted to do. He turned of his camera. "Stop." He said with a hint of authority. Benny obediently stopped.

"Yes master." Ethan sighed.

He loved this, but not as much as Benny himself. Ethan had loved Benny for a while, and he was excited to do this.

"Kiss me Benny." He simply stated.

He wasn't sure if this was going to work, but he knew his time was now when Benny's eyes faintly flashed a hazy blue.

Benny stumbled towards the Seer, lust in emerald eyes.

"I...I-I love you..Ethan" He stuttered as Ethan gasped in surprise.

Benny's lips smashed against his, soft and filled with love and emotion. They continued this way before Ethan pulled back for air. He smiled; his dream came true because of soda.

"Stop." He said. Benny stood still once more. Ethan knew it was time to end his hypnosis.

"When I say..um...'hey B', you will forget everything that happened. You will have no interest in what happened, or the time that passed. You will want another soda soon though, you love it!" Ethan said, wanting to do this again. Benny nodded.

"Yes master." He said. Ethan smiled.

"Hey B." Benny's eyes flashed blue as he snapped to his attention.

"What?" Ethan shook his head as he smiled.

"Nothing B." He just smiled.

"I do want another soda though. Later, okay?" Ethan smiled, not able to contain his excitement.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

**A/N- Sorry it is short. Oh well.**

**Drop a review, and have a fang-tastic day!**

**In Fang, We Trust.**


	3. Hooked On A Feeling!

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new one-shot for you guys!**

**I decided that I should do a Bennica song-fic, and I absolutely love this song. It is so old, but who cares! I loved it in Guardians Of The Galaxy, and I love it now!**

**Before that, shoutouts to...**

**QueenDisneyLeAch- I am glad you found it funny! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**inosine- You are right. Hypnosis may be fun, but who knows what that could've turned into? *Wriggles a eyebrow* Just kidding! Maybe...thanks for reviewing!**

**tomo338- If only life was that easy. I would want that type of soda...maybe I could finally convince FreshTV to make Season 3! If you excuse me...I have somewhere to go. *Runs off carrying soda and goes to FreshTV* LOL thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- Who knows what devious plan Ethan has? He has a video...he could post it on YouTube or something! I am pretty sure I would love to see Benny dancing like a drunk or acting like a parrot on tape! LOL! Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or its characters or Hooked On A Feeling by Blue Swede. (Yeah I am. Research this song; it is my song right now.). Thanks for knowing that!**

**ENJOY!**

**Bold= Erica's singing**

Normal Font= Benny singing

_Italics= Singing Together_

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots: Chapter 3: Hooked On A Feeling

* * *

"C'mon Benny! Sing with us!"

It was Friday, and Rory, Sarah, Ethan, Erica and Benny were at Ethan's house for a sleepover. Ethan and Sarah just finished "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" on the Karaoke machine Ethan's parents had in their basement. Benny groaned.

"Do I have to? You know I hate singing." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"C'mon B! I know you sing fantastically! Plus, we all had a turn. If you don't go, that would not be fair, would it?" Benny groaned once more.

"No. I am sorry, but no. Nothing will convince me otherwise." Everyone shared looks as Erica sighed.

"I'll sing it with you if you want." Benny snapped up, his eyes widening with excitement as he picked up a mic.

"Let's sing!" He cheered as everyone laughed. Only Benny would give in to Erica. Erica smiled.

"I thought you would see it my way." She said, getting a smirk from Benny.

"Fine. But I am choosing the song." Erica rolled her eyes.

"Whatever dork. Just hurry up."

Benny finally chose a song and a familiar melody played in the backround. Everyone laughed.

Benny had chose Hooked On A Feeling By Blue Swede.

Erica laughed. "You have good song taste Weir." Benny blushed.

"Let's do this!" He pumped his fist in the air as he started the first verse, the words flashing on the screen.

"I can't stop this feeling deep inside of me  
Girl, you just don't realize what you do to me  
When you hold me in your arms so tight  
You let me know everything's all right, aha, hah"

Erica laughed as Benny raised his voice up. Erica didn't know Benny could sing so greatly! Her magnificent voice filled the air, causing Benny to look at her in awe.

**"I'm hooked on a feeling!  
****I'm high on believing!  
****That you're in love with me!"**

Benny twirled her around as she continued.

**"Lips as sweet as candy  
****Their taste is on my mind  
****Girl you keep me thirsty  
****For another, cup of wine!" **

Benny laughed as Erica hit the high note. Everyone cheered as Benny started to sing once more, harmonizing Erica's voice perfectly.

"I got it bad for you girl but I don't need a cure  
I'll just stay addicted, if I can endure  
All the good love when we're all alone  
Keep it up girl, yeah, you turn me on"

Erica and Benny sung the next verse together, their voices perfectly blending together.

_"I'm hooked on a feeling!  
__I'm high on believing!  
__That you're in love with me!"_

Benny stomped his feet to the beat as they danced, the musical break ending as fast as it started.

"All the good love, when we're all alone!"

**"Keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on!"**

_"I'm hooked on a feeling!"_

Benny spun Erica around the room, their friends cheering as they danced to the beat of the music.

**"And I'm high on believing!" **Erica sung!

"That you're in love with me!" Benny sung gracefully as he twirled Erica around to face him, their noses touching.

_"I'm hooked on a feeling!" _They sung the end verse as the song ended. Benny and Erica panted for breath, and the next move was completely surprising.

They kissed.

Erica pulled apart for air as with Benny. Their friends awed and cooed as they clapped for their magnificent performance. Benny smiled.

_I need to sing more often._

* * *

**A/N- Yeah, it is short and it probably sucked, but it's okay! I finally incorporated that song in my story, so that's all that matters! YASS!**

**So with that, leave a kind review and stay "Hooked on A Feeling!" until the next chapter! That didn't make sense, but oh well! LOL!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	4. Code Dresses

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new one-shot! YAY!**

**So, I got a new Ethara one-shot for all those Ethara fans out there. This is gonna be fun!**

**Before that, shoutouts to...**

**tomo338- It was full of feelings! And I am super happy you are hooked on these stories! Nice reference! And I hope you are excited for more :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- Yeah it is those days you feel super lazy and you spend too much time on FanFiction. LOL! Do not worry; if it isn't for my dad and my crazy life, I could spend 24/7 on my computer while writing fanfics :) AND I AM HOOKED ON A FEELING TOO! LOVE THAT SONG! *Starts listening to that great song and mentally says thanks to you for reviewing Fanfic buddy!***

**So with that, enjoy this very romantic one-shot! Sorry title sucks; couldn't think of anything.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots: Chapter 4: Code Dresses

* * *

Ethan sat near his computer, playing the newest addition to the Zombie Chronicles video game. He adjusted the headphone set on his head and yelped in surprise by a familiar ring. Benny, who was on the web cam, laughed.

"Dude, why are you scared? It is just a video game." Ethan paused the game and shook his head. Benny tilted his head in confusion.

"Hey E, what's up? Everything alright?" Ethan nodded his head rapidly.

"Yeah, everything is fine...because Sarah is calling me." Benny jumped in his seat. "Oh. My. Video Games, what?!" Ethan nodded. "Yeah. It is her. What should I do?" Benny gave him a look.

"Dude. Seriously? ANSWER IT!" He yelled, making Ethan wince at the volume of his best friend's voice. "And make sure you agree to everything she says, even if she is taking you out on...Code Dresses." Benny shivered in fear as Ethan nodded.

"Okay, I'll call you after gotta go BYE!" He quickly shut down his computer and knocked off his computer headset. He cleared his voice and picked up his phone. With a big breath, he pressed the answer button and pressed the phone near his ear, his heart racing at rapid speeds.

"H-Hello?" He stuttered, hating how is voice cracked. Sarah's cheery voice answered.

"Hey Ethan! It's Sarah.'' Ethan's heart fluttered at the beautiful voice on the other side of the line.

"Uh..hey Sarah! W-Whatcha need?" He stammered. Sarah sighed.

"Erica ditched me and I need someone's opinion on what I should wear for my aunt's wedding." Ethan's eyes widened.

"Uh...what does that mean?" He stuttered in fear. Sarah groaned.

"I hate to do this to you, but can you go shopping with me?"

***Cue the "Dun Dun DUUUUN!***

Ethan's heart raced. "Uh Sarah, there's a call on the line, can I put you on hold?"

"Um...sure.'' Sarah replied. Ethan smiled. "Thanks. One sec."

He quickly put Sarah on hold and called Benny. Benny's voice answered.

"BENNY!" He exclaimed. Ethan sighed as he paced the room.

"Benny, I hate you. You jinxed it. You jinxed it!" He cried, his voice holding distress. Benny sighed.

"I hate to ask you...but is it...Code Dresses?" Ethan nodded frantically.

''Yeah. She asked me to go shopping. What should I do?!" Benny sighed once more.

"I hate to do this to you trooper, but you are gonna have to say yes. You're love life is on the line here. Are you really gonna recline because of hours of 'Hey! This dress looks fabulous'?" Ethan groaned.

"If this goes wrong, I am gonna destroy every action figure you have. Twice."

And with that, he hung up and put Sarah back on the line.

"Hi, Sarah?" Sarah's voice rung through Ethan's ears.

"Ethan! So, will you?" Ethan sighed.

"I'll pick you up at 5."

* * *

Ethan trudged along to the millionth store (not really...) that Sarah had visited, carrying at least eight bags filled with clothes, makeup, accessories, and other stuff girls buy. Sarah raised up her sunglasses and winced at Ethan's condition.

"I am really sorry Ethan. Do you need help with that stuff?" Remembering Benny's advice, he shook his head faintly.

"No. It is, *puff*, totally fine. You..just *puff* do your shopping." Sarah smiled kindly. "Thanks Ethan. This is the last store, I promise. Then I'll treat you to dinner if you want." Ethan's heart soared.

"T-That would be great." Ethan stammered. Sarah giggled as she walked in, Ethan trailing behind her.

She picked up a few dresses and went in a change room. Ethan sat down and five minutes later, Sarah came out with a thin red dress that wrapped around her hips. Ethan's eyes boggled. Sarah brushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled.

"So? What do you think? This dress looks fabulous?" She spun around, making Ethan chuckle. Sarah strutted a few poses, making Ethan and herself laugh even harder.

"Sarah, that looks stunning! That one is a keeper!" Sarah blushed. "Thanks Ethan!"

She went back in the change room, but a few seconds later...

"Ethan! Help! The zipper on this damn dress won't open!" Ethan's eyes widened. He smiled.

"Uh...okay! I am c-coming!" His voice cracked at every step he took. He took a breath and rushed in. The fact that he was going to see Sarah half-naked excited him...and scared him.

Sarah, the zipper on her dress half opened, smiled. "Thanks Ethan. Sorry if this is awkward to you..."

Ethan shook his head rapidly. "No! Of c-course not. Anything for you." He said, managing to pry the zipper open. The dress drooped a bit as Sarah yelped. Luckily, Ethan was able to hold it up before it could fall. He stared into Sarah's eyes. She did the same as they both blushed.

"Um...thanks Ethan." Ethan nodded as he lowered his eyes. "No problem."

And with all the excitement, they finally...

* * *

Ethan stood in the men's washroom of the restaurant Sarah took them too. He pressed the phone against his ear and grinned.

"Dude, she did. She did to it." Ethan could hear Benny whoop in the backround.

"Code Dresses to Code Smooches and A hint of Code Romantic Dinner! Isn't jinxing fun?" Ethan sighed. "Yes it is. I gotta go. She's waiting!" Benny nodded.

"Do whatever a man's gotta do! Good luck soldier." Ethan hung up and felt his cheek, a faint of red lipstick and lip-marks showing on his cheek. He smiled.

_I am never washing my face again!_

* * *

**A/N- Well that was fun! Review away and seeya soon!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	5. The Lucky Pencil

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new one-shot!**

**I got a suggestion from inosine for a new chapter idea, so I'll share that with you after some shoutouts!**

**tomo338- Yes! Another Ethara one! And there is gonna be one more coming your way! I know right; I think if I were in Ethan's shoes, and Sarah was a hot boy who couldn't get his short undone, I would be like that too! LOL thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- You are right. Now that you think of it, I can imagine Ethan saying that! And it was a cute date! Aw! Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**inosine- It is pretty hot :) If only Ethan wasn't such a nerve around Sarah and build up so confidence, maybe life would be easier for Ethan and his love life! Thanks for the review, and this idea too!**

**So the idea, courtesy of inosine, is this:**

_**"...****I would love to see an Ethera from Sarah's perspective. Considering they are two years apart and run in different circles (Sarah's preppy and Ethan's nerdy), it's amazing that they get together at all. Maybe Erica forces Sarah to admit what she likes about Ethan at a sleepover?"**_

**That is a fantastic idea, and with that, I present another one-shot!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots: Chapter 5: The Luck Pencil

* * *

"Dude, I forgot my lucky pencil at Sarah's house. I need to get it!"

Benny groaned. "Really dude? A pencil. This isn't some excuse to go to Sarah's?" Ethan pulled over his jacket and smiled.

"I will be back soon."

And with that, he slammed the door. Benny sighed as he turned on the TV and flopped on the couch. He smirked.

"Still never denied it though." He muttered as he watched some nerdy show as always.

* * *

Ethan arrived at Sarah's house. A light shone from Sarah's room's window. He heard giggling; the window was open. He tilted his head in confusion as he decided to see what they were doing.

And with that, he climbed up the tree beside her window.

* * *

Sarah and Erica were having a sleepover. Erica fiddled with her blond ponytail as Sarah adjusted her thick, black reading glasses.

"Okay, so you're saying you have a crush. Spill." Sarah blushed.

"What?" She said, her voice going slightly higher. Erica smirked.

"See? Your voice goes higher when you are lying. Don't deny it; I am your best friend and was your best friend for over five years. So? Who is the lucky man?" She wriggled her eyebrows as Sarah flopped on her bed.

"It's...Ethan..."

* * *

Ethan almost fell off the tree. Lucky for him, he was holding onto a branch.

_Sarah...likes me! _

He thought gleefully. He mustered up strength and pulled himself back up his spot on the tree.

* * *

Erica gasped. "You? Like the dork?"

* * *

Ethan sighed; he didn't really like how Erica said that.

But he ignored it, cautiously continuing to listen to the girls' conversation.

* * *

Sarah grinned. "He has a name you know."

* * *

Ethan grinned.

_Thank you! _He thought.

* * *

"So why, do you like him?" Erica pushed. Sarah, not being able to take it, spilled. She sighed dreamily.

"Well, for one, he is adorable. He always knows what to say and he is brave...when he wants to be."

Erica giggled. "Go on!" She urged. Sarah smiled.

"And his hair, oh his hair. It is so luscious and it makes you want to run your fingers through it!" Erica rolled her eyes playfully. "Obsessive much?" Sarah ignore it as she continued to list traits of her crush.

"And his chocolate brown eyes...oh don't even get me started with that." Erica laughed.

"Personality. I wanna know why you love him as a person, not traits."

* * *

Ethan sighed dreamily.

Oh how this was a dream come true for him.

* * *

Sarah nodded.

"His dorky personality, his knowledge of almost every question I have! He is..someone I could always rely on. But besides that he is funny at times, and is brave when he wants to be. He is like...such a romantic."

* * *

Ethan's heart fluttered.

_Oh. My. Gosh. A romantic? I feel like Hottie Ho Tep...Except better._

* * *

Erica laughed hysterically.

"My best friend. Fallen in love. With Ethan Morgan." She hinted a smile.

"I sorta saw that one coming."

* * *

Ethan scoffed silently.

_Of course. Because Erica Jones knows all._

* * *

Sarah wriggled a eyebrow.

"Enough of my love life, how about yours? Don't you still like Benny?"

* * *

Ethan gasped.

_Erica? Benny? _

Ethan started his way down the tree in disbelief.

_Som_e_times, there is a time to stop. I'll just tell Benny later._

He rushed to Sarah's door and knocked.

A minute later, Ethan was met with Sarah's face. She blushed.

"Uh..Ethan! What..um..what do you need?" Erica, standing by the staircase, smirked.

"Ethan! What a coincidence." She said coyly. Sarah shushed her giggles as Ethan smiled.

"I actually was here for my pencil. I left it here while we were studying. Can I get it?" Sarah nodded.

"Actually, here. I kept it because I knew it was your lucky one. I was gonna return it tomorrow at school, but you're here now so..uh..here" She pulled it out as Ethan blushed.

''Thanks." He said. Erica did her best to stifle a giggle as Ethan left.

* * *

"You kept his pencil?" Erica laughed when she knew Ethan was gone. Sarah blushed furiously.

"It's not like I was gonna keep it..." She stuttered. Erica wrapped her arm around Sarah's shoulder.

"You got it hard girl. Real hard."

* * *

Ethan fluttered into his house. Benny was at the door.

"So? Did you get it?" Ethan dreamily sighed.

"Well, this is my lucky pencil after all."

* * *

**A/N- I hoped you liked it, especially you inosine! I love your Bethan stories, and I hope this one meets your standards :)**

**And with that, drop a review and enjoy life!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	6. Being Us Together

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new one-shot!**

**I am super happy to say that this is yet another suggestion! Yay! **

**I am sorry if it seems rushed or anything; with family, my grandma is staying for a week and school starting, my schedule is going bonkers! But I do have a fixed laptop AND a new Mac, so I have a feeling if I do update, they will be smooth and regularly. ;)**

**Before we get to that, here are some shoutouts!**

**MBAV fan66- We got a peeping tom! I repeat; a peeping tom! LOL! I wonder why they didn't hear him...maybe they were too busy giggling and stuff ;) And I wish I could have a lucky pencil that could bring me luck like that. Wish my love life was so simple :) Enough of my daydreams; thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**Guest- Yay for Ethara! Whoo! Great idea by the way; I hope to write it soon! Thanks for reviewing ;)**

**funkybananas47- Thank you so much for your idea; I hope you are satisfied with this. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hence the thank you I said above, funkybananas47 inspired this:**

_**"Could you do a Bethan fic about their every day lives being a couple? Like dorky but romantic and sexy and sweet... just how they would interact during school or in public with inappropriate insider jokes...That would be cute !"**_

**Thanks for making this simple; it is nice to have a normal-based one-shot! **

**So with that, I hope you enjoy this! Reviews are obviously welcome and..yeah! Have fun reading!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots: Chapter 6: Being Us Together

* * *

Ethan woke up, a smile on his face.

He just had the best dream ever. Him and Benny, sitting under a big tree in the summertime, having a picnic. Benny had said something that made Ethan laugh, and they kissed, birds flying in the distance as the wind blew gently. It was...perfect.

Oh how Ethan wished that the dream didn't end.

But no matter what, that didn't make Ethan not excited to go to school.

Because downstairs, waiting for him, was his lovable boyfriend.

They had some...events last night, so Benny crashed at Ethan's for the night. Now that the weekend was over, there was no fooling around and it was gonna be a normal day...or at least...as normal as Whitechapel can get.

He quickly got dressed, hoping he wasn't late. Luckily, he wasn't.

By the time he got down, he smiled.

Mrs. Morgan was cooking breakfast, and Benny was setting the table. Ethan smiled as he smelled the scented air.

"Morning mom!" He cooed, kissing her cheek. Benny faked a pout, crossing his arms as he coyly looked around. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"And hello boyfriend." He said, kissing him on the cheek as well. Benny's joyous smile returned. "Better. Boyfriend happy." He said, getting a laugh from Mrs. Morgan.

"I still don't get why me and your dad were surprised by you two. You guys should've hooked up when you were six and played in the playground half the day. I am surprised you guys didn't hook up there." Mrs. Morgan pondered absentmindedly, getting a blush from Ethan and Benny.

Suddenly, Jane came rushing down. She smiled at mom, then when she turned to see Ethan and Benny. She smirked.

"Mom, I had the craziest dream. Benny and Ethan were in our kitchen, kissing and cooing over each other." She paused.

"Oops, not a dream." She skipped away before Mrs. Morgan could scold her or Ethan and Benny could protest. Mrs. Morgan looked at them apologetically.

"I am sorry guys, I am sure she didn't mean it..." Benny just smiled.

"It is okay Mrs. M; We don't mind. She is still a kid after all."

"I heard that!" Jane screamed from the bedroom. Ethan laughed as he looked at his watch. He mentally face-palmed himself as he grabbed his bag. Mrs. Morgan sighed.

"Late?"

"Late." Ethan concluded. "We would love and stay to chat, but we are gonna be doomed. Thanks for breakfast mum." He said, kissing her cheek once more. Mrs. Morgan smiled.

"Have a great day guys!" She said as the two lovebirds walked out the door, hand in hand.

* * *

Ethan and Benny walked into the school together, grasping each others' hands, smiles etched to their faces.

People stared as they walked in, some stares nice, others, not so much.

But Ethan and Benny brushed them off, ignoring their opinions. Benny caught sight of their friends and smiled.

"Hey guys! Wassup? You guys didn't answer the phone last night when I called. You guys go anywhere" Rory exclaimed as the two boys walked towards them. Ethan and Benny exchanged looks and smiled. Erica smirked.

"I know what that look means. It means something happened, that's what's up. So Ethan? Is Mr. Weir good in bed?" Ethan and Benny blushed as Sarah nudged her. "Erica!" She hissed under her breath. But Ethan just smiled.

"It is totally fine. We..uh...had some fun." Benny stifled a laugh, as with Ethan. The three vampires exchanged looks as Benny smiled, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Y-Yeah!" He giggled in between. "Fun."

Ethan quickly stopped laughing, smiles attached to their faces. Sarah just smiled.

"That's...great." She said, making Benny and Ethan laugh even harder.

A person walked past, looking at the two boys holding hands as she looked at them in disgust.

"Fags...'' She whispered under her breath as she walked off. Unlucky for her, Erica had heard and growled at her, baring her fangs.

"Be quiet you slut. You go fuck all the boys here." She sneered. The girl rose her hands in defeat as she rushed off. Erica rubbed Ethan's back.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't help it. People could be so discreet sometimes, how can you guys handle that?" Ethan and Benny smile.

"It is so easy just to ignore them. We love each other, and that is all that matters. If we are happy, we really just learn to ignore all who aren't so happy with who we are. You would be surprised to see how easy it is." Benny explained. Ethan kissed him briefly.

"I couldn't have said it any better hun." He cooed as Benny blushed. Sarah smiled.

"You guys are seriously cute. I would stay and watch, but we all have to go and set up the gym for the dance. You guys going..." She trailed off when Benny smiled at her.

"I did want to wait, but I guess now is a great time." He pulled out a white rose from his pocket and got on one knee. Ethan covered his mouth in surprise as people around them stopped to look.

"Ethan Morgan...would you be my date to the dance?" He asked, handing Ethan the rose. Ethan nodded.

"Is Super Mario's suit red?" He said, nodding. People around them clapped softly as they kissed. Ethan held Benny close.

"I love you." He whispered. Benny smiled.

"I love you more."

Ethan grinned.

It really was a normal day.

Them, being us, together.

* * *

**A/N- That was seriously so much fun to write. Thanks funkybananas47 for the idea!**

**Drop a review and enjoy life!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	7. Table for Two And Two More

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a brand new chapter for these mini one-shot collections I have! Super happy!**

**Anyway, this was requested by MBAV fan66, my awesome fanfic buddy! I love this idea; it is unique!**

**Before we get to that, let us get some shoutouts!**

**funkybananas47- And I am glad you had an idea! Glad you thought it was cute; I did too! And I am super happy you read my books too; great to know I have you on Team TOBN! Heh...that is so lame, but who cares? Thanks for reviewing! **

**inosine- Review for Chapter 5: Your prompt stuck to my mind ever since I read it! So thanks for the idea! And yeah; y'know nerds and their writing tools. Because only Ethan would have a lucky pencil. ;) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Review for Chapter 6: You were sorta close, but the "fun" was a bit more than that. But I am guessing you know that now. :) Anyway, Ethan and Benny are lucky to have supportive friends like that. Everyone should have friends like that! Whoo for friends! And Benny. Of course he is a romantic! He is super dreamy...oops a fan-girl moment. I'll shut up now and thank you for reviewing!**

**Unikitty101- Love the name by the way. And Benny and Ethan are the best together; I KNOW! And I was trying to find something really cute and dorky to say at the moment, and I guess I succeeded! Yes! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- And I saved the best reply for last! Fanfic buddy; you. are. GENIUS! That is a super-duper idea with Samantha and Ross! It is totally different and unique, and that is what I loved about that! You are so smart; thanks fanfic buddy and review soon!**

**Anyway, as you could probably tell by my excitement in the review reply above (Wow that is a lot of reviews. *TOBN does a happy dance*), I got an idea that is owned by MBAV fan66.**

**CHECK IT OUT!**

**_ "I've got an idea for a romantic one-shot that you could do Fanfic Buddy! Well, Ethan's parents always go on these Friday night dates. Well...how about a one-shot of one of their date nights! There aren't any one-shots that involve his parents! At least, I think they're aren't any."_**

**I am sure there are Samantha/Ross somewhere out there...who am I kidding. We hardly read them anyway. Thanks for the idea fanfic buddy and I hope this satisfies you! **

**Drop a review and hope you love fancy restaurants and bad-ass parents! :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots: Chapter 7: Table for Two...And Two More...

* * *

"Reservations for the Morgans?"

Samantha linked her arm around Ross' arm, her dress draping down.

"Right this way." The waiter said, walking across the busy restaurant. Samantha looked around in awed surprise.

There was a perfect view, painted of course because they were in Whitechapel, of the ocean. The ceiling was like a dome that was painted to be a sky, and the whole thing looked so...dreamy!

"How could you afford this?" Samantha whispered. Ross smiled. "It is our third anniversary. I saved up."

Samantha laughed as she and Ross arrived at her table. The waiter left them the menus and walked away.

Samantha and Ross, sitting across from each other, looked at their menus. Ross gasped.

"There is steak. I knew it! A fancy restaurant like this! There has to be steak! Ooh! There is a whole page for steak..."

Samantha laughed at her husband's amusement.

"Gosh there are a lot of choices. I think I will just go for the..."

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" The couple jumped in their seats as a cook ran out of the kitchen.

"There are two burglars in the building! I repeat! TWO BURGLARS!"

Samantha gasped. "What? What do you mean burglars?!"

Exactly as if it was on cue, two burglars busted out from the kitchen, getting a scream from Samantha and Ross.

"What the hell is this?!" Ross screamed. Samantha nudged him as she held out her purse.

"One! Just. ONE normal date night! But no!" She whines.

Truth be told, when they go on date nights, trouble always seems to find them. They always had to either fight something, someone, or the hospital people for injury expenses. This time, it was probably gonna be them fighting someone and maybe the hospital.

"Honey, you get that one!" Ross exclaimed as he punched a guy. Samantha nodded as she whacked the masked burglar on the face, stopping him in his tracks. He threw a punch blindly as Samantha tripped him onto the ground.

"This is for ruining our anniversary!" She whacked him in the head with her purse once more. The burglar fell unconscious. Samantha smirked as she stood up.

"Take that!" She screamed at the limp body.

Meanwhile, the burglar had seen what had happened between Samantha and the burglar, and he growled.

He lunged towards Samantha, but before he could, Ross picked up a pot of flowers and threw it at his back, making him fall forward. Ross quickly put his foot on his back suit, keeping him stuck there. Samantha smiled.

"Thanks hun." She said flatly. Ross shrugged. "We really can't catch a break, can we?"

A clap was heard from the back of the room. Then another, that turned into five or so, then the whole restaurant started to clap for the couple. After tying up the two burglars, they stood up and took a bow.

Eventually, the police had arrived. They thanked Samantha and Ross for their service, the two requesting that the media wouldn't find out about this since they did not want their children finding out about any of the events that had happened.

Of course, in the end, the fighting was worth it, the two getting a free dinner. They quickly ate and walked out the of the restaurant, clearly tired.

"I wonder what Ethan is doing with his friends right now." Samantha pondered. Ross laughed.

"Probably not as exciting and tiring as what we did tonight." Ross concluded. Samantha laughed along with him as they walked to their car in the rain. She kissed him lightly.

"Amen to that." She finalized as they drove off.

* * *

Ethan, Sarah, Erica, Rory and Benny were at the moment in Ethan's backyard.

"See! This is why we never watch movies with Benny's 3D magic!" Erica yelled as she shot the giant, mutant caterpillar with the plasma gun, also from the movie.

"What are you talking about! If we just watched sitcoms like I suggested, there would be no need for 3D magic! And besides; we get these awesome plasma guns!" Benny yelled over the noise as he too shot the bug. Ethan sighed.

"Whatever it is, we do NOT tell my parents. They had a nice, quiet night. None other like ours I bet."

Ethan's friends nodded.

"Amen to that."

* * *

**A/N- That was fun :) Anyway, drop a review and hope you liked the story, especially you MBAV fan66! Thanks for your support fanfic buddy!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	8. Cliched Love

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new one-shot!**

**I have been dreaming of doing these type of one-shots, the ones with so much meaning and no real story line, but they are awesome anyway. Those are awesome!**

**Mine is like that, except hints of a story line are hidden in there. But otherwise, this will be very poetic and sweet. And seriously fluffy.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- I always love your ideas fanfic buddy! They are incredible and they keep me thinking. And as for the one-shot for Samantha/Ross, I say go for it because it sounds like something interesting. Who knows what crazy scenario brought Samantha and Ross together? Or it could be normal...but judging on their kids I somehow doubt that! LOL! Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**inosine- You are right; I made Samantha/Ross very much like Ethan/Sarah. I just realized that! And I agree; people are too excited for new love that they forget how to manage it. It is good to have a stable relationship rather than a huge and fancy romance. Thank you for reviewing!**

**So with that, hope you like this chapter! Drop a review for a suggestion or opinions and have a great time reading!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots: Chapter 8: Cliched Love

* * *

It was a cliched love.

Or at least, so she thought.

It was probably even more cliched than two friends falling in love.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

But the cliche was that she fell for the one person she HATED.

Absolutely hated.

Well...maybe not absolutely hated. More like...built in conflict.

It was like a romantic comedy, or as she recalled Rory saying.

That the boy and girl start off fighting and end up "sucking face" by the end credits. That was what she remembered.

That is how she developed the feelings.

From then on, she thought about her cliched love being a cliched romantic comedy.

She was the girl.

He was the boy.

They argued and hated each other.

Yet they still wound up loving each other.

Everyone told him that she was out of his league, and that he wasn't fit for her.

Everyone told her that she could do better. That she was better than him and that she was beautiful, too beautiful for him.

But somehow...just somehow, they always manage to grow back together. Whatever situation.

She acted tough.

He acted smooth.

And then you get the idea.

But she found out that it meant something more. That she really WASN'T hating him.

She was actually falling for him.

And how cliched can that be? Falling for the enemy..sort of.

She never knew how it happened. How she fell for the one who she disliked. The one that bothered her with his goofy and idiotic antics. How?

Well for starters, it is his goofy personality. She loved his award winning smile. She loved his hair. His fly-away, wild hair. Likewise his personality. They matched.

And she knew why he loved her.

He told her himself.

That fatal day, when she almost died.

The car came way too fast. And even with her immortality, it hurt.

A lot.

And she knew, beyond the blurs and the broken bones she felt that day, he was the first one by her side. He was the one who called 911.

That is when it started.

"I am so sorry Erica." There was the apology. "It should have been me." There was the guilt.

"I care about you. You are strong enough to get through this. You are beautiful and you never forget that. And you protect everyone..including me. And today proves just that." There was the admiration.

"And I love you." There was when everything changed.

She from then on knew that it wasn't a one-sided love.

It was real.

Real cliched too.

And that is how they were brought together. Through long time crushes, through built in conflicts, through accidents.

Erica smiled, recalling the story.

How cliched.

It was a cliched romantic comedy.

Erica was the girl.

Benny was the boy.

They argued and hated each other.

But deep inside, their hearts burned in affection and loved towards each other.

Erica knew, deep inside, she loved him. And he did too.

So it was clear to her now.

Their love.

The love they shared.

It was a damn cliche.

She didn't mind of course, she thought to herself as Benny walked back to their table, a smile on his face and a white rose in his hand.

They smiled in silence as he offered the rose to her. She giggled and stood up.

They linked hands and walked out of the diner.

Erica grinned as Benny and her walked through the city.

The love they shared was precious.

Because the love they shared,

Is nothing but cliched love.

* * *

**A/N- And there you go! It is short, I know. But it is still pretty sweet.**

**I hope y'all love it, drop a review, and enjoy life!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	9. I Started A Joke

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new one-shot! Yes!**

**Okay, I am so so sorry. The following is actually very depressing. It is not like I am sad or anything, but the song I am gonna do is actually pretty sad, so this might be really sad. I hate doing sad stuff, and I promise I won't do it often. Thank you for knowing that.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**EmmALewisS- Review #1- I know right? When I first posted this and read it over when I was bored one day, I totally realized that Ross said third anniversary instead of thirteenth! I was so furious with myself. I was gonna replace it with an edited doc, but I had school, so..yeah. I am sorry. Maybe I was relating it TOO much like the canon Ethara. :) Glad you liked it though.**

**Review #2- I can tell :) And I am glad you like this chapter, even if you aren't in the whole "girls cooing over guys" thing. Glad it was good :)**

**inosine- It is okay. Everyone has opinions :) As for your question, I guess, considering Benny loves her to the world's ends, so yeah. Sorry if it confusing. But thanks for reviewing :)**

**MBAV fan66- I started laughing when you said "Sappy makes fro great syrup" LOL Fanfic buddy; you always know what to say ;) And I am happy that you are doing a lot of writing nowadays; you go! Ha ha...anyway. Erica and Benny have this whole "I love you!" and "God get out of my face" sorta relationship. It is pretty awesome! Anyway, review soon fanfic buddy!**

**So this Bethan one-shot is inspired by a really REALLY old song (Which I don't own), like 1968 old. Don't ask why I know these stuff; I have a weird taste in songs. Oh well!**

**The song is called I Started A Joke by Bee Gees, and yeah! Drop a review and try not to cry like I did :(**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots: Chapter 9: I Started A Joke

_I started a joke which started the whole world crying  
__But I didn't see that the joke was on me oh no  
__I started to cry which started the whole world laughing  
__Oh If I'd only seen that the joke was on me_

"How could you do this to me?" Ethan cried out, seeing his best friend, his BOYFRIEND, kissing a girl.

When he was dating someone else.

When he actually was NOT straight.

"E-Ethan...it is just a joke..." He stammered. But Ethan turned away.

"No. This is a joke, isn't it? We're over." He said, sniffing back tears as he walked away. Benny was left alone, the girl he was kissing walking away in disgust. Tears were streaming down his face, feeling depressed and filled with guilt.

_I looked at the skies running my hands over my eyes  
__And I fell out of bed hurting my head from things that I said_

Benny sat in his bed for weeks, his hands over his eyes as he buried himself into his sheets.

Oh the stupid football team. They had gave him a deal that if he kissed a girl, them knowing he was gay, he would be able to join the football team. Benny didn't only want to do this for himself, but for the joy of Ethan. Maybe he was wrong...

He fell out of bed thinking of it, his head pounding with pain. But maybe it wasn't physical pain.

Maybe it was mental pain.

_'Till I finally died which started the whole world living  
__Oh If I'd only seen that the joke was on me_

Finally, Benny couldn't take it anymore. He lived everyday with his best friend hating him, his friends hating him, the SCHOOL hating him (But that was just because he was now alone and was still a nerd), even his family hating him.

So maybe...just maybe..if he died, the world wouldn't see. It was like losing a piece of hair after a haircut.

Just to be swept up with a bunch of other sad memories.

_I looked at the skies running my hands over my eyes  
__And I fell out of bed hurting my head from things that I said  
__'Till I finally died which started the whole world living  
__Oh If I'd only seen that the joke was on me  
__Oh no that the joke was on me_

Benny looked at the sky one more time. A morbidly grey was the sky. He grimaced as he walked to the bathroom.

This was it.

The whole world was to live once more.

When he was gone.

He sent one more text to the man he loved, hoping that somewhere he would feel pity.

He shakily put the razor to his arm and sliced his first cut, deep and painful as he winced.

A second cut was made, the pain not stopping.

The third cut.

The fourth cut.

Benny looked at his arm as the whole word spun. He smiled his last smile.

It looked exactly like a pointy and sharp...heart.

The world blackened over as Benny thought one last thought.

_"I started a joke..."_

* * *

**A/N- I swore to myself I wouldn't cry. I swore to myself I wouldn't cry.**

**Holy #(&amp;$ I am so so sorry! :`(**

**I think this was the most saddest thing you'll ever get out of this ray of sunshine.**

**So drop a review (Or don't because this was just to sad) and enjoy life HAPPILY.**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	10. Promise I Won't Fall For You

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new one-shot! Yay!**

**I feel like I am updating over-regularly. Is that bad? I am gonna guess not; I have so many ideas that I need to write them down before they are lost. Like this one for example!**

**This will be a fluffy one, I decided it would be Bennica because it would be cute like that. Plus Bennica is pretty swag (Or at least, that is what EmmALewisS tells me) I do love you though EmmALewisS, so this Bennica is for you :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- T-Thank you. *takes the tissue and wipes her tears*. I love that song, yet it makes me feel sad every time I hear it. Actually, the first time I heard the song, I immediately thought of the premise of this one-shot. Weird huh? Oh well. Weird is good :) Anyway, thanks for the review; it made my tears go away ;)**

**So with that, enjoy this chapter! Hope you leave a review; I love those :P **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots: Chapter 10: Promise I Won't Fall For You

* * *

Benny sat in his room, alone. His friends were downstairs, having fun, eating popcorn and watching Jacuzzi Time Machine. The three things Benny loved. So why wasn't he down there?

Well, because the fourth thing he loved was downstairs too.

And he did it again.

He promised himself he wouldn't keep doing it. Stare at her, think of them kissing, or complimenting her in general. Why you may ask?

Because he promised himself he wouldn't fall for Erica Jones.

Why? Benny knew true love was real, and he knew he had it for Erica. But really, he counted the chances that he would ever get to call Erica his own.

Those chances were calculated to 0.001 percent out of a hundred.

Benny was actually surprised that there was a chance after all. But it was official.

He was a nerd. She was popular and awesome. He was not. So what chances may they get?

So Benny opened his closet door again, revealing a mirror. He pulled out a marker and drew one think line across four lines. He closed the marker and sighed.

195 tallies. In counting.

You see, Benny, ever since knowing Erica, had tallied the times he ever thought about her in his arms, or failed at complimenting her. He vowed to never fall for her, afraid of the humiliation he could cause, for himself and Erica. He already had her as a [sort of] friend, so he wasn't prepared to lose her as a friend as well.

So if he couldn't have her love, he could at least try and control them.

"Benny?" A voice chimed from behind him, causing Benny to jump a little as he dropped the marker. He turned around and gasped.

"E-Erica? What are you d-doing up here? S-Shouldn't you be downstairs watching J-Jacuzzi Time Machine?" He rambled, hating how his voice cracked every now and then. Erica shrugged as she smiled softly.

"Just though I could see what was up. I..I wasn't too harsh right? When you complimented me...because if I did, I am sorry." She said quickly. Benny shook his head.

"You can never hurt me." He said slowly, then mentally slapped himself. Another tally. 196. He must remind himself to add it when she is gone.

Speaking of tallies, Erica looked behind him at his mirror.

"What is this?" She questioned, pushing Benny softly to the side as she looked at the tallies in wonder. Benny quickly did his best to cover them up, but it was no use.

"N-Nothing." He stuttered. But Erica thought otherwise.

"What is it?" She asked once more. Benny's thoughts raced as he shrugged.

"Countdown 'till school ends." He said quickly. Erica quickly scanned the tally-covered mirror and shook her head.

"Nope. There is 183 days until school ends. There are 195 tallies on this mirror. So before I bite your head off, tell me what it is-"

"ItishowmanytimesIeverfellforyoubecauseIloveyousomuch!" He said as fast as he could. Erica's head crooked forward.

"What?" She said. Benny took a deep breath.

"It is how many times I ever fell for you because I love you so much." He said more slowly blushing furiously. Erica gasped.

"Wait...so.." Benny nodded, cutting her off.

"I try not to fall for you Erica. These tallies are how many times I ever thought of you, complimented you, even look at you and think of my love towards you. It reminds me that I will never be yours, considering you are a beautiful and popular. I may be your friend, but I don't want to ruin that too." He explained.

Erica giggled. Benny looked at her as the giggles turned to laughs, that turned into hysterics. Benny mentally face-palmed himself. He was basically being laughed at.

But through her laughter, Erica pulled Benny in and kissed him. He gasped, her lips smacked against his. He kissed back, not believing what was happening.

"Benny. You are the most sweetest thing in the world." She said, pulling back. Benny smiled as he grabbed a tissue.

He swiped away one tally. Erica looked at him in confusion. Benny grinned.

"The 194 times that I ever fell for you, and the one time it actually worked." He said in awe. Erica laughed as Benny looked at his mirror.

In the mirror's reflection, among the tallies, was Erica and him, grasping hands as both were blushing furiously.

* * *

**A/N- I felt like that one was long. Well, I guess that is good :)**

**Drop a review as I work on a surprise for y'all. Oops! Spoilers ;)**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	11. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with you another romantic one-shot! **

**I am super sorry some of my stories I promised would be updated everyday (Dear MBAV Writers, sometimes What If, this story, etc.), but with the two new stories I have, and me still planning the next episode for Just Friends (May I remind you my Friends series is the main thing to complete in my career.), I have had a busy life, school and family included. **

**Enough of my crazy life, shoutouts to...**

**inosine- I totally agree; date plus seduction means really REALLY sexy love! In the nerdy way of course. ;) If anyone was wondering, that surprise was that Once Upon A Time story. So I guess y'all liked it. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- I know right! Every time I start the countdown until school's end, I always end up losing count. Oh stupid me :) And I am glad you love surprises: expect a lot of them for the year 2015! Whoo! Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**So, I wanted to do this Ethara songfic after listening to this song for the first time. The song is called Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor feat. John Legend. It is super sweet, likewise the pairing. So enjoy this! I don't own the song or MBAV!**

**ENJOY!**

**Bold: Sarah**

Regular: Ethan

_Italics: Together now!_

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots: Chapter 11: Like I'm Gonna Lose You

* * *

Ethan paced the backstage as Marty just finished his magician solo. Sarah, baby pink dress flowing in the wind she was creating, walked up to him.

"Oh my gosh Ethan! You look splendid!" She exclaimed. Ethan looked down to see the white blazer he was wearing. He blushed. "Thanks. I am REALLY nervous about this. What if I screw up a note? Or what if I mess up my lines?" He said worryingly, running his fingers. Sarah sat down beside him as she smiled.

"You will be fine Ethan. Your voice could put John Legend to shame." She reassured. Ethan gasped. "No way. Never. John Legend is awesome!" He exclaimed. Sarah giggled, patting his back. "See! You are getting your nerves out. You will be fantastic." She said. Ethan blushed.

"I like your dress." He blurted out, blushing like mad as Sarah joined his blushing. "Thanks." She said sincerely.

"And now! Singing Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor and John Legend, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the fantabulous singing duet, Ethan Morgan and Sarah Fox!" Benny, who landed the role of announcer, exclaimed, getting cheers and whistles from the crowd. (Most of them being from Rory and Erica and Ethan's parents.) Sarah and Ethan blushed madly as they passed Benny.

"Thanks B." Ethan said flatly. He smiled. "Anytime!" He winked. Sarah giggled as she took her place on the wooden stool set on the stage, Ethan doing the same as he quickly put on his guitar.

The auditorium went a deadly silent, making Ethan sweat in anxiety. Sarah gave him a reassuring smile that made Ethan's courage soar. He grinned as he started the first cords. Rory started the wave as Sarah giggled slightly, smiling as she started the song.

**"I found myself dreaming in silver and gold  
****Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows  
****We were walking on moonlight, you pulled me close  
****Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone  
****Woke up in tears with you by my side  
****Breath of a leave and I realized,  
****No one will promise tomorrow"**

Her voice chimed through the stage, getting gasps from everyone. Ethan smiled, during rehearsal, he could realize why people were surprised; Sarah was usually so quiet in school, so her voice was wonderful to hear.

**"So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,  
****I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
****Forever will stay in, I won't take you for granted  
****'Cause we'll never know it when we'll run out of time  
****So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,  
****I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you"**

Sarah smiled as she sung these lyrics, the lyrics perfectly matching the persona of Sarah and Ethan's relationship.

Ethan remembered the day when Sarah and him started dating. They were walking in the night, when Sarah confessed that she felt like every boy she dated took her for granted. He strummed his guitar a bit when he realized he would never do that. Sarah gave him a shining smile as he started to sing his part.

"In a blink of an eye,  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you're never alone  
So, I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes  
So long with no regret  
Let's take our time to say what we want  
Here's what we've got  
Before it's all gone  
'Cause no one will promise tomorrow"

People gasped when they heard Ethan sing, his parents whistling in pride. Sarah beamed; she never knew until rehearsals that Ethan could sing like that. But maybe because there was so much meaning in the song, Ethan promising that he would love Sarah forever. And to Sarah, forever meant a long time. She agreed, and they started dating, their first kiss in the moonlight. Sarah took those feelings she felt, and Ethan took his as they sang the chorus together.

_"So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,  
__I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
__Forever will stay in, I won't take you for granted  
__'Cause we'll never know it when we'll run out of time  
__So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,  
__I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you"_

Rory and Erica cheered, Benny whooping in the sidelines. But Sarah and Ethan ignored them, (As much as they appreciated them) as they sang like it was only them in the room. Sarah and Ethan knew their love was special, and the song lyrics meant so much to them that they sang them with great and deep meaning. Ethan strummed a few more cords as they finished off.

_"I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,  
__I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
__Forever will stay in, I won't take you for granted  
__'Cause we'll never know it when we'll run out of time  
__So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,  
__I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you"_

Ethan strummed the last cord as he and Sarah leaned in for a kiss. The crowd cooed and cheered as the couple took hands and bowed. Benny came up to them, giving them all hugs.

"Was that the best or what?" He cheered, prompting the crowd as they cheered wildly. Rory and Erica started a standing ovation, which was joined in by the rest of the student body. Ethan and Sarah were showered in flowers and cheers.

But they knew that the only thing they had was love.

And Ethan was gonna love Sarah

As if he was going to lose her.

* * *

**A/N- That song almost brings me to tears every time I hear it. It also reminds me of Ethara. Don't ask why. It just does. Research it! It is a good song.**

**Drop a review and have a fang-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	12. Drunk In Love

**A/N- Wassup? It's TOBN here with the new one shot for this story! So excited! **

**So I have a few ideas brewing in my mind, but since my laptop broke down, updates will come slow. I am updating from my tablet, which sucks at spellcheck, so that will explain grammatical mistakes. **

**I know some of you guys are waiting on some certain updates, like from What If (Which there had been many suggestions for this story), or Once Upon A Time (My favorite story right now. Seriously.), but with this sudden laptop breakdown, I might have to let you wait for those updates. I will get it fixed though soonm so in the meantime, I will be updating these stories on my tablet:**

**Dear MBAV Writers (Just because it is awesome and short)**

**A Collection of MBAV Romantic One-Shots **

**What If (Maybe)**

**Once Upon Time**

**Just Friends might have to wait since those chapters are LONG. So I know you guys just want to hear the story and not my update schedule, but you guys be my friends; y'all deserve to hear. Thanks for your patience. **

**Shoutouts to...**

**tomo338 - Yeah you are right! I love this song, and Ethara fans like it as well i guess. Thanks for your review!**

**MBAV fan66 - Because only Rory would start the wave like that ;) And I agree; winner goes to Ethan and Sarah! But I personally think Benny deserves host of the year or something. Ha! Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**I got this idea because I saw it on TV. So funny! Everyone is a bit more older in this story, Ethan and Benny aeound their 20's.**

**Anyway, drop a suggestion or review, and have fun reading!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection of MBAV One-Shots: Chapter 12: Drunk In Love

* * *

Ethan was conversing with friends, laughing along with his fellow classmates.

Ethan was hosting a end of the year frat party at his the college party room **(I don't think those exist, but it is fanfiction, so..,yeah!)** tonight, and he made sure all the teachers knew, just in case things got wild. With proper persuasion, the teachers let him, making him promise there would be no alcohol. Being the good student he was, he agreed solemnly, making sure to make it clear that alcohol wasn't allowed.

But of course, some people just don't listen.

A jock, thinking it would be funny, spiked a nerd's drink with a lot of vodka. Of course, only his so they wouldn't get in trouble. The nerd didn't seem to notice as he drank it, oblivious to the joke.

The jock rushed out of the party, not wanting to be caught.

The nerd drank the vodka exposed punch, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. He quickly went to the kitchen, swaying a bit.

And is when the night went downhill.

* * *

Ethan, still laughing with his friends, caught sight of his friend. He grinned as he walked to the vampire.

"Hey Sarah! Glad you could come! How is Rory and Erica?" He asked. Sarah smiled.

"Still on that worldwide trip together. They are so adorable!" She cooed. Ethan rolled his eyes playfully.

"And how is David doing?" He asked. Sarah's heart swooned. "We are so hitting it off! I never knew I could create Dusk romance of my own!" She cooed. Ethan laughes, offering her some punch.

"Well, cheers to happy couples!" He exclaimed. Sarah laughed as she drank the punch (that wasn't exposed. As with Ethan's)

"Say, where is Benny?" Sarah asked curiously.

As if one cue, the spellmaster was seen leaning against the kitchen table as guests began to leave. The clock struck midnight, and people were going back to their dorms. Ethan and Sarah curiously walked up to the spellmaster. Ethan smiled lightly, as with Sarah.

"Hey B! You okay?" He asked curiously. Benny looked at him in a daze and laughed, making Sarah and Ethan exchange looks.

"Of coooourse!" He slurred, leaning against Sarah lightly. Ethan's eyes widened as Sarah looked at him confusingly.

"Benny?" She pondered. Benny limply traced a finger around Sarah's cheek and smiled.

"You are sooooo pretty when you are confused darrrrrling." He said, rolling the r. Sarah gasped slightly as Ethan smelt a wooze of alcohol coming from his friend.

"Benny! How are you drunk?!" He exclaimed, no one but Sarah hearing since everyone was gone. Benny just grinned woozy.

"By the way E," He said, hiccups in between his words. "Loooove that punch." He slurred once more as he giggled. Ethan face palmed.

"Spiked drinks. Of course." He said. Sarah sighed. "I am gonna super zoom him to your dorm, but I to leave; Council wants me for their midnight sessions." Ethan nodded, handing her the keys as she carried Benny and sped off. Ethan sighed.

What long night.

* * *

Ethan sat the dunken Benny down on his bed, making sure that the door was locked and no one could hear them.

"Okay B, you can crash here tonight, just as long as you don't make noise." He said. But for a drunk Benny, that is bit hard.

"Noooo!" He slurred his words again, Ethan smelling a booze of alcohol from Benny. Benny pulled Ethan onto the bed forcefully, making Ethan yelp.

"Benny! What are you doing?!" He exclaimed Benny took off his shirt, revealing to Ethan a strong six pack.

"I looove you." He said, not drunk enough to lie. Ethan gasped. "Y-You do?" He said in shock. He had loved his friend since high school, and he can't believe he returned the feelings. Benny nodded, pulling of Ethan's shirt. He whistled drunkenly.

"Hot." He murmured. Ethan gasped as Benny kicked off his pants, revealing boxers.

"Maybe we shouldn't..." Ethan started before Benny flopped on top of the shirtless Ethan, his self will gone.

He kissed Ethan as he grinned. "Maybe we should."

* * *

Benny woke up beside a naked Ethan. He gasped, shaking his friend awake.

He didn't remember much from last night, and as he recalled, Ethan woke up drowsy and smiled.

"Morning sleepy head." He said. Benny smiled softly.

"I am sorry. I think I know what happened..." His joyus smile returned,

"Maybe you need to remind me.." He hinted. Ethan kissed him as he started the events from last night. Benny groaned in pleasure as Ethan whisperdd in his ear.

"C'mere..." He whispered seductively, making Benny grin, returning the pleasure,

* * *

**A/N- Some hot Bethan for ya :)**

**DROP a review please and enjoy!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	13. Sweetie Pie

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new one shot!**

**I got inspired after eating none other than a cupcake! And I wanted to add this little fluffy Bennica story before I forgot. SO y'all are lucky! It will probably be short though. Just a heads up.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Guest- I agree; the Ethara stuff was pretty sweet. And for your ****information, I am pretty sure the reason why Benny and Ethan get hooked up is because they are friends and that is the pairing. So yeah! I don't mind any pairing...ish...but I respect them all. Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- IKR? Thanks jock man! You just helped someone's love life. Ha! Anyway, I should have made it clear; Sarah is hooking up with David! To be honest, I can imagine that happening. Jokes! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**Bethan Forever- Drunk!Bethan is really awesome! I love seeing how weird and cute they can get while they are drunk. LOL! Thanks for the review!**

**So with that, enjoy this story! Benny and Erica are dating way before this one shot btw. Just thought you should know.**

**Drop a review, eat a cupcake and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV One-Shots: Chapter 13: Sweetie Pie

* * *

"No Erica. Not ever in a thousand years." Benny said. Erica rolled her eyes. "Please Benny! This is really important to me." She said, trying to persuade him. Benny gave a small chuckle.

"When you said that it was date night, I never expected this."

And it was true. Unexpectedly, Erica took Benny to Whitechapel's very own Make Your Own Cupcake place. Benny wanted to have a date with Erica, but he wasn't sure if he should go.

"But Erica, I hate cooking." He pleaded. "Why can't we go to the arcade?" He pushed, hoping she forgot. But Erica had a sharp memory, which was unfortunate for Benny.

"No. You promised we would do what I want after last date night." Benny rolled his eyes as Erica pecked him on the cheeks.

"C'mon hun! Try not to have fun here! It is impossible!" She traced her finger around Benny's lips.

"Will it help to say that there is a romantic prize at the end of this?" She said seductively. Benny rolled his eyes once more, huffing in slight annoyance.

"You're bribing me with sex?" He asked in disbelief, slightly amused as Erica nodded. "Then I am in!" He cheered, running through the doors as Erica squealed, running in with him.

* * *

"Two private sessions please." Erica chirped. Benny stood there sadly.

"I cannot believe I gave in to that sex bribe thing." He muttered to himself. "Stupid hormones." He added. Unfortunately, Erica heard him, making her laugh as he blushed. The manager gave them annoyed looks.

"Okay, just go in there and enjoy." She said in monotone. Benny looked at her in disgust as Erica did the same, quickly paying.

When they walked into the room, Benny stuck the middle finger at the door. Erica giggled.

"That girl is a bitch." He concluded. Erica nodded. "I know! For someone who works in a cupcake store, she is such a downer." Erica agreed as she put on the pink apron. Benny looked at the other apron in slight annoyance.

"I am not wearing that." He said right away. Erica rolled her eyes. "C'mon Benny! Please!" She said, puppy eying him. Benny sighed in defeat as he pulled it on, looking like a cheery explosion. Erica quickly took a pic of him and laughed. Benny grabbed her phone.

"No." He simply stated. Erica huffed. "You don't know my password!" She teased. Benny held out the phone as he pressed delete on the picture.

"Benny is my one and only. I sorta saw it coming." He laughed, making Erica blush as they went over to the two bear cupcakes. Benny looked around.

"Wait, there is no people? No instructors? No nobody?" He asked, slightly nervous. Erica laughed.

"Of course! That is why they call it private sessions you moron." She said, making Benny laugh as he started pouring the icing on his cupcake. Erica laughed.

"Dude! I call all the strawberry flavoured things! Those are my favourite!" Benny said in excitement, getting all the strawberries and strawberry flavoured stuff that he could find in the small room. Erica gave a lighthearted laugh as she tried to get all the strawberry stuff to piss him off. He pouted when she took the sprinkles, so sighing in defeat, she gave them up for Benny. He grinned as he put the whole bowl on his cupcake.

Erica finally finished her cupcake, everything perfect. She was about to eat it when she saw Benny's cupcake. She gasped.

Benny's cupcake was spiralling high with icing, sprinkles all over the place. Benny stood on a chair to get the cherry on top when the whole cupcake tower tumbled onto Erica. He gasped.

"Erica! You broke my cupcake!" He faked a pout as Erica was covered with icing and sprinkles. She licked some off and smiled.

"You are so dead!" She yelled, squirting icing at Benny. His face was covered with blue icing, making Benny pour a whole cup of sprinkles on Erica. Erica yelped, the star shaped sprinkles covering her hair as they stuck to the icing. She got a bowl of bananas and poured it on Benny. He gasped.

"How dare you pour fruit on me!" He yelled.

They continued to have a fun food fight when...

"ALL OF YOU! GET OUT!" The manager swung the doors open as Erica and Benny stopped. They laughed as they ran out, still dirty.

They laughed all the way out. "Her face though!" Benny said in between laughs. Erica smiled.

"I am taking a shower, then we can catch a movie." Benny wriggled his eyebrows. "Can I join?" Erica laughed.

"Why the hell not."

* * *

**A/N- And that was that short little one shot! Hope you liked it!**

**Drop a review and have fun!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	14. Cough, Sneeze, Cuddle?

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new one shot!**

**I am updating earlier than I thought I would; had this idea and I had to write it down before I forget. Jokes!**

**Shoutouts to the one and only...  
**

**MBAV fan66- I know right? I was thinking the same thing; if it does exist, we'll all go there together! Jokes. Thanks for the review!**

**So with that, drop a kind review and enjoy this cute, fluffy, short one shot! A little cute Bethan ****bromance thing...sorry if it sucks :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots: Chapter 14: Cough, Sneeze, Cuddle?

* * *

"Hello!" Ethan exclaimed, his voice echoing the empty house. He had come to see his friend, who just got the new Ninja Warlock video games last Sunday and he just had to come over and see him.

"Benny? I brought Jacuzzi Time Machine if you want to watch a movie-"

"ATCHOO!"

Ethan yelped, the sneeze being so loud Ethan almost dropped the disc. He rushed upstairs and gasped.

Among the nerd decorated room, lied Benny, who just coughed on his bed. He sniffled as he saw Ethan. He gasped, covering himself with blankets.

"Not here." A scratchy voice quickly said, making Ethan sigh. "Benny? Are you sick?" Ethan said, being able to grab the sheets and reveal Benny, his hair messy and his face pale. He shook his head softly before coughing again. Ethan sighed.

"Dude, do not lie."

"Not, -cough- sick." He wheezed, getting another tissue from his bed stand. Ethan rubbed his back softly, staying a distance sop he wouldn't get sick too. He chuckled.

"In denial. Why didn't you tell me? I could've cancelled so you can get some rest. Is this why you texted me instead of calling me like always?" Ethan asked. Benny sighed in defeat.

"Okay, so maybe I am a little sick. Don't worry; grandma is at a wizard convention, so I can take care of myself. Now for those.." His face suddenly went green as Ethan got the message.

"Oh my gosh. Wait!" Ethan exclaimed, quickly dashing into the bathroom and grabbing a garbage basket. He ran back to Benny and gave it to him. Just in time too; Benny gave in and started to throw up.

Ethan winced at Benny's pain as he rubbed his back. Tears of effort dripped from Benny's face as he growled in pain.

"Dude, I am -sneeze- sorry. That was majorly gross." He apologized, feeling like a thousand degrees. Ethan felt his forehead and sighed.

"A slight fever, and probably a cold. That is...weird." Ethan remarked. Benny shrugged weakly.

"Spellmasters tend to be like that. If they get sick, it can be miraculous. I am lucky it isn't terrible." He said softly.

Ethan went to make Benny some soup, sorta enjoying keeping Benny okay and healthy. His mom took nursing school, so he knew a thing or two from her and health class. It was fun playing Doctor Ethan.

He carefully went back up to see Benny cough even more. He winced as he saw his complexion, a bit pale as blood vessels were broken around the eyes. He sighed, giving the sickened Benny some soup.

"Exactly why did you not tell me you were sick?" Ethan asked, worrying for Benny's health. Benny blushed softly, bringing a small hint of colour back to his pale cheeks.

"I...I..didn't want you getting sick." He murmured. Ethan laughed as he ruffled Benny's hair. "Oh my gosh you are so selfless!" Ethan nudged him playfully, making Benny laugh, his laugh scratchy. It made Benny sad to hear Benny in pain, even if he was trying to act all happy for his sake. Ethan smiled softly.

"I rather nurse you than play video games...ish." He said jokingly, making Benny smile a bit.

Ethan and Benny watched movies, played video games, all while Ethan nursed Benny back to health.

It seemed to pay off, being the next morning Benny was starting to feel a bit better.

Ethan was about to leave when the sorta better Benny smiled at him.

"Thanks E." He said. Ethan smiled

"Anytime B. Anytime."

And with that, Ethan left, missing the feeling when he babied Benny around.

* * *

**A/N- Short, I know. But still pretty cute in my opinion. **

**Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	15. Dark Clouds, Sunny Skies

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter to this story! Yay!  
**

**So since I had, like, the baddest day ever, I take it out on Fanfiction. Sorry. But! I had a great idea for a sweet Bennica story in mind because of this bad mood. More leaning into a friendly Bennica than to a romantic one, but take it however way you want to take it :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- Glad you enjoyed that little cute one shot! I enjoyed writing it. And I agree; who needs butlers when a sick person is already getting service for just being sick! Sometimes I need a sick day, not because I am sick, but because I just need it. But then again, schooling and parents don't cooperate with that, so those days are rare! Jokes! Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**And without further waiting, let us begin, shall we?**

**Drop a review and start reading! You are wasting your time person! Nah, I am kidding. Just read.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots: Chapter 15: Dark Clouds, Sunny Skies

* * *

Benny woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. He grumbled out of bed, mind already swirling with bad moods and thoughts. The sky was grey and instead of bright emerald eyes, Benny's eyes glowed a dull green. Benny groaned as he changed into a blood red polo as he trudged downstairs, mind knowing what horrid day it was today. **  
**

Benny passed by the kitchen and his grandma, who gave him her best smile. She too knew what day it was, and wanted it to make it as easy as it could be. But even by looking at Benny's stoned face made her realize that there was no way in trying to make him happy whatsoever.

"Good morning Benny." She chirped, plopping a pancake onto Benny's plate, syrup as usual. But alas, today wasn't a usual day, therefore Benny politely declined the pancake and walked out, a grunt in response as he staggered to the door, not wanting to go to school, but knowing that there was no point arguing about not going.

Evelyn sighed as she saw her grandson exit the household, knowing what could have triggered her grandson's bad mood.

And to be honest, she didn't blame him.

At all.

* * *

Benny walked through the halls, hands dug in his pocket as he walked to his locker in a rush to get to class before anyone could say anything. But unlucky for him, he caught sight of Ethan and Rory. He groaned, slamming his locker as Ethan and Rory exchanged confused looks. Although Benny knew Ethan knew about this morbid date, he did not feel like talking to his friends. Rory however, did not know about this date as he smiled at the saddened spellmaster.

"Benny! Wassup?" He exclaimed, jazz hands thrown at the tall boy.

"Leave me alone Rory." Benny grunted, trying to push his way out of his friends' views. But despite Ethan trying to stop Rory, Rory continued.

"Um, B? No. Us men are gonna play video games tonight, right?" He said, dragging Benny along as Ethan face palmed. Benny shrugged sadly.

"I don't think I could tonight Rorster." He said in monotone. Rory frowned, slightly nudging the spellmaster. Benny sighed as Ethan side kicked Rory.

"He was just kidding B." He said quickly, covering for the vampire. Rory frowned as Benny nodded.

"Of course he was." Benny grumbled as he sped past his friends in frustration. Ethan saw Rory about to go back for him, but he pulled him back and sighed.

"No Rory. It isn't worth it. It is a bad day for him, and we best not make it any worse for him that it should be for him."

And with that, Ethan walked off, leaving a confused and sad Rory to follow, curious to why the spellmaster had such a bad day.

Unbeknownst to him, a blonde figure watched in the shadows, and was determined to find out what was going on.

* * *

Benny slammed his locker closed once more as he was ready to call it a day. But unfortunate for him, his day wasn't quite over yet as a familiar blonde face walked up to him. He groaned as he turned away and tried to avoid the face. But the stubborn blonde didn't take no as an answer as she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Benny groaned.

"Leave me alone Erica." He growled. But Erica did not let him go as she sighed.

"Okay spellmaster. What fucked up your mood today?" She said, slightly joking as Benny groaned.

"Please Erica," He pleaded. "Let me go home." He moaned. Erica rolled her eyes.

"I am not going to ask you again; what. fucked. up. your. mood?" She asked. That is when Benny snapped.

"My parents died today. This fucking day is when they fucking died!"

Benny punched the locker as hard as he can as he stormed off, everyone in the school watching as he slammed the doors shut behind him, everyone including Erica.

"What have I done..." She murmured as she sped behind him, trying to find the spellmaster.

* * *

_It was just liked he remembered. Benny was in the car, smiling as he, his mom and his dad were driving to Whitechapel. It was the day he was going to move into the town, and Benny was just as excited to move as he was to get there. Plus, he was to see his grandma once more! He was rather excited if he was to say anything,_

_The light turned yellow as Lilia nudged David. _

_"David! There is a red light soon! Please be careful." She said. David smiled._

_"I know. I am stopping here Lilia." He said to his wife, stopping at the red with a smile. But alas, he did not see the truck on the other lane, and he did not know that the driver was a bit out of it. Too many drinks. And so when he turned, he turned straight in the wrong direction!_

_"Daddy!" Little Benny yelled, watching as the truck neared them. Lilia screamed as David couldn't believe what was happening._

_And the world turned black as screams and pain emerged through Benny._

_..._

_Little Benny woke up in a daze, feeling wires around his body as he drowsily opened his eyes. He caught sight of a blurry figure as he smiled weakly. _

_"G-Grandma..." He said, voice scratchy as Evelyn ran up to the little boy, tears down her face._

_"Benny! You are okay!" Benny smiled weakly. "Where is mommy and daddy! They had everything I made for you." He said quickly. Evelyn sighed._

_"I-I am sorry Benny." And even if Benny was young, he knew what that meant as he started to cry, his tears running down his cheeks as Evelyn wept with him, the two crying on Benny's hospital bed._

* * *

Benny sat on the park bench, flipping up bits of his hair to reveal a big scar, scratched up and as he sighed.

A blast of wind flew through his hair as Erica sat beside him. Benny looked at her and with teary eyes, started to cry.

"I am so sorry Benny...if I only knew.." Erica said, silent tears down her cheeks as Benny ran his hands through his hair as he nodded.

"It's fine." He mumbled. Erica sighed. "I want you to know I am sorry." She said, after a moment of silence. "For everything." Benny looked at her as she continued.

"I am sorry for being a bitch to you, I am sorry for denying everything, damn, I am even sorry that I even threw a insult at you. Ever." She said. Benny pulled her into a tight embrace and sighed.

"Thanks Erica. That means so much." Benny smiled a bit as Erica grinned.

"Thanks to you Benny, I finally realized that I should have a little more sympathy for you." She giggled, making Benny laugh. "And thanks to you Erica, I learned that being a bitch on just one day isn't good enough."

The dark clouds cleared as a sunny sky cleared. The two friends laughed on the bench.

And the dark memories cleared, as somehow, Benny thought of something else.

A different future.

A better day.

* * *

**A/N- Well, Benny is feeling better than I am! Good for him :)**

**Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	16. To The Vampire Of My Dreams

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a Valentine's Day One Shot! **

**This chapter promises some smoking hot Ethara, and is why I rate this chapter the dreaded M! Not that it's bad or anything, but it calls for excitement if you know what I mean :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**EmmaALewisS- Aw! Thanks for calling me talented. I try ;) Anywhoo, glad you loved the chapter. I forgot to tell you because I doubt you heard; I updated my profile and it says the official release for After Ever After and another surprise you might like. Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- Thank you fanfic buddy! I will let you know I am feeling much better than I did before :) Thanks for the kindness! **

**funkybananas47- I will take you up on that offer next time I feel lonely my friend! Thanks for your support! Anywhoo, great minds do think alike! Which chapter were you planning on requesting? I am intrigued! Thanks for the review!**

**So with that, enjoy this Valentine's Day chapter! Drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots: Chapter 16: To Vampire Of My Dreams

* * *

Ethan walked up the Fox's front porch, red roses in his hand. Today, February 14th, marked the three year anniversary of him dating the one and only Sarah Fox.

As Ethan knocked on the door, he recalled the first time he truly asked Sarah on the date that changed their lives.

And no, the Lucifractor was not involved...ish.

* * *

_It had been about one week since the Lucifractor exploded. All was well in Whitechapel, small supernatural problems occurring every once and a while. No biggie. _

_And it was finally the day where Ethan was going to speak to Sarah once more. _

_They haven't talked since the Lucifractor fiasco, and Ethan was determined to win her heart once and for all. _

_He shakily stepped up the stairs of Sarah's house and knocked on the door, heart pumping. He was greeted with Sarah's beautiful face. _

_"H-Hello Sarah." He stammered, his voice cracking as Sarah's expression was void of emotion. _

_"Um..hello Ethan. Do you need something-"_

_"I love you." _

_And that was when time froze. Everything went still as Sarah's jaw hung open. _

_"I love what you wear, I love what you say, I love your personality, I love your hair, your eyes are so easy to get lost into, and that laugh makes me wanna kiss you. You are sweet, courageous, daring, and taught me how to live outside my comfort zone. And for that, I love you. And I am sorry if you do not feel the same way, but I just want to invite you for dinner at my place. Sarah..." _

_Ethan held out the roses, his palms slightly sweaty as he smiled his award winning smile. _

_"Will you be my valentine?"_

* * *

To Ethan's immediate shock, Sarah had said yes. They went out for the most romantic dinner, and they watched Casablanca. And everyone knows that movie is pretty romantic.

Or at least, Ethan thought it was.

Now it was time for Ethan to bring back the most memorable night back to Sarah's life. On Valentine's Day, on their third year anniversary.

The door finally swung open, revealing Sarah in a skinny red cocktail dress. Ethan gaped as he fiddled with the red tie he had on, as he was about to break out into joyous song.

A moment of silence passed by as the two blushed. Ethan held out roses.

"You look...stunning." Sarah giggled, lifting the tie.

"And you look a-dork-able!" She smiled, making Ethan ease a bit. That is why he loved her; she made him feel relaxed. Sarah smiled as the two walked out.

"So last year we went on this huge arcade marathon. Arcade games, bowling, and another romantic movie. Titanic! You cried too; it was super cute. So where does casanova have in stock for me?"

Ethan smiled.

"Every single thing we ever did in our life. I'm bringing back our first date."

And with smiles etched to their faces, they went off to the time of their lives.

* * *

Ethan and Sarah flopped on the hotel's queen sized bed as Ethan giggled mischievously. He took off his shirt as Sarah pulled off her dress. Sarah smiled as she leaned in for yet another romantic kiss.

"You are sexy shirtless." She whispered seductively. Ethan laughed. "I awaited this moment." He shrugged jokingly. Sarah laughed.

"A romantic dinner, Casablanca, which was fabulous as always...what do you have next Mr. Morgan?" She teased, making Ethan, who was shirtless and Sarah half undressed, smile. He stood her up as he went down on one knee. Sarah gasped as he pulled out a red velvet box. He opened it, revealing a diamond ring.

"Oh my goodness Ethan..." She started off, tears of happiness running down as Ethan smiled.

"On Valentine's Day, on our third year anniversary...marry me Sarah Fox. Marry me please!" He pleaded. Sarah nodded, her grin widening as she kissed Ethan passionately.

"You bet your video games I will!" She exclaimed happily as Ethan pushed Sarah onto the bed.

"Time to add to this fabulous night. You ready to beg?" He said, pulling out a back of condoms. Sarah laughed at the Seer's joke as she kicked off his jeans.

"I love you Ethan Morgan!" She exclaimed as Ethan kicked off his boxers and Sarah unstripped her bra and panties. Ethan smiled as Sarah moaned in pleasure.

"I love you too Sarah MORGAN!" He cried, laughter ringing as the two made love to each other, not a worry in the world.

_Happy Valentine's Day _Ethan thought blissfully, thinking of their happy future.

* * *

**A/N- Well that was hot! Yay for Ethara!**

**Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	17. Two Whom It May Concern

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter! And where there is a new chapter, there is a new one shot!  
**

**I just watched the Notebook for the first time (Was on the verge of tears, but I don't cry for some reason when I read or watch sad books or movies. It's not like I'm not sentimental; I am just a tough nut to crack), and I got inspired to write this little letter based Bennica!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- I wish I was in Sarah's shoes right now. I would not mind Ethan in my bed who might also happen to be my fiance! I would not mind at all! Jokes! Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**Anywhoo, let us get this show on the road, shall we? Drop a review, make sure to have a beautiful day!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots: Chapter 17: To Whom It May Concern

* * *

Benny stood by Erica's car, tears threatening to fall as he packed the last bag. Erica already had tears down her cheeks as she sobbed on her boxes, making Benny give up and let the tears flow.

"I cannot believe you are leaving. For one year..." Benny sniffed as the words came out of his mouth. Erica said nothing as she continued to cry. Benny winced; he hated seeing his girlfriend of three years cry.

"I am gonna miss you Benny. So so much! But my dad needs help with the cottage, and I cannot leave him alone in Barrie. I am so sorry Benny..I love you..." She cried. Benny nodded as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I will write to you. Everyday. I promise. I love you too..." Benny said sadly as Erica nodded. She wearily hopped into the driver's seat and without a word, drove away in the sunset, leaving Benny in the dust, crying.

What a long year it would be...

* * *

_**January**_

Ethan continued to throw snowballs at Rory, making him growl teasingly as Sarah joined in their fun. Ethan turned to look at the spellmaster, who just finished writing his letter.

"C'mon B! You need to come join us." Benny set down his letters as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But after, I am so mailing this." Everyone nodded quietly as they started to throw snowballs at each other, Benny's thoughts buried in his mind.

* * *

Erica sat in her small cottage, helping her father with the fire. It was a cold winter day up in Barrie, and Erica was awaiting a certain mail. Finally, it came, one day in the second week of January. She urgently stopped whatever she was doing as she started to read it.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Happy new year Erica! I miss you so._

_I miss your smile, and my new year's resolution is to not miss you._

_..._

_I already broke it._

* * *

**_Febuary_**

Erica sat in her bed dreamily as she fiddled with the rose in her hand. The rose was from Benny, and the letter had just came too. She started to read it.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Roses are red  
Violets are blueAs much as it pains me  
I am still missing you_

_The sunny days remind me  
Of your gleeful smile  
The starry nights remind me  
How much our love will go viral_

_So on this day  
Fourteenth of FebruaryBe my valentine  
Because it would be so extraordinary!  
_

_xx_

Erica laughed as she closed the letter.

Her boyfriend was certainly the charmer

* * *

**_April (I am skipping months. Just saying!)_**

Benny finished writing his note, reading over it once more before going out for a Easter lunch with his friends.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Hop hop! Happy Easter! I hope my gift didn't melt ;)_

_Just a few more months! You will be in my arms once more. _

_I miss you Erica. I LOVE YOU!_

Benny walked to the mailing post and sent it, the chocolates in the envelope shaking as he walked away.

* * *

**_July_**

Erica had just finished setting up the BBQ for her dad as she started her letter reading.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Hello Erica! Happy summer! _

_I hope your summer is filled with sunny days and starry nights. That shooting star that whooshed by? From yours truly. I wish you the best ;)_

Erica sniffed back tears as she sighed.

Only a few more months. She'll live...right?

* * *

_**October**_

"Come on B! It is time to take Jane trick or treating!" Ethan said. Benny nodded as he slipped a picture of him in his superman costume in the envelope. He read the note one last time.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Erica! BOO!_

_LOL I miss you. Two more months! And your back with me!_

_Ever considered getting married among the tombstones? How Halloween-y of me. _

_But I would marry you anyway. _

_..._

_Wanna bet?_

* * *

_**December 23rd  
**_

Erica packed her bags as she said goodbye to her father. It has been quite the year, she would admit that. But she had just gotten a letter from Benny, and she had to read it.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Merry Christmas! Like the mistletoe? That is from me of course ;)_

_I am so excited. You are coming home soon! I LOVE YOU ERICA JONES! AND SOON YOU'LL BE MINE FOREVER! Ha ha!_

_There is something on that mistletoe. I hope you like it ;)_

Erica looked on the mistletoe and gasped as she saw something shiny on it.

A ring.

* * *

_**December 25th **_

Benny sat around his tree alone, sighing as he fiddled with his hot chocolate. He then heard a doorbell and dashed towards the door, hoping it was who he thought it would be.

When he opened it, he was met with a swift kiss. He grinned, kissing back as Erica drew back.

"Yes. I am gonna marry you Benny Weir, I will marry you, have our kids, die with you...I LOVE YOU!" Benny smiled.

"Well, we aren't gonna die when you someday turn me, but I get the idea."

Erica laughed as she took off her boots and sat around the tree, snuggling against Benny as they prepared for the start of their future.

And it all started with a bunch of letters. From a long way.

* * *

**A/N- So I skipped, like, 359 letters or so. Eh? Who's counting?**

**I hoped you liked that, because I did. Thanks for reading! Drop a review please!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	18. Rags And Riches

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new one shot coming your way!  
**

**This song inspired me so much. Seriously. It reminded me of Ethara right away. So pay attention to the lyrics and fall in love with Pocketful of Dreams by Hedley as much as I did! I don't own it though. Just thought you should know.**

**Shoutouts to..**

**1234567899vampire- I know right! My heart melted when I wrote it. Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- I would have sued the mailing company if something valuable got lost over the mail. I do still appreciate the fact it was a happy ending! I LOVE THOSE! EEKS! Jokes! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**So with that, enjoy this! Drop a review and pretend time travel is possible ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots: Chapter 18: Rags And Riches

* * *

_They say if I get paid then I'll be fine_  
_ But I can't get by on anything but you_  
_ I know if I smoke then I might die_  
_ But I won't die for anything but you_

Ethan sat alone his mansion, another lonely day once more.

Oh how he wished this didn't turn out this way.

He knew that things would've been different. Maybe life would have been nicer. Maybe life could have been less..lonelier.

He was however, about to attempt something no person has ever done before.

Ethan Morgan was going to time travel.

He was going to change reality.

_I found a shooting star in the pocket of my jeans_  
_ I won the lottery and built a time machine_  
_ I got everything, and everything is mine to lose_  
_ But I don't want anything but you_

The only reason why Ethan had these riches was because he let go of the one girl he ever loved. If he didn't, the shady man with the millions would have not gave him that money. More than millions. Ethan greedily accepted, but they had killed Sarah for research towards vampirism. Ethan didn't know it would go that way, that Sarah would get killed. So he was filled with regret through the years.

Benny hadn't forgiven him. He left with Erica for Europe years ago. They still are living happy. A bit poor, but were enjoying each other.

Even Rory had found love. He and Della left Ethan alone to think for himself.

So Ethan was going to change that.

_They say great things come if you wait_  
_ But I won't wait for anything but you_  
_ Free falls and alcohol, I've paid my dues_  
_ Now I can't get high on anything but you_

Ethan suited up for the adventure of his life.

He stepped into the time machine, which he paid and researched for ages with, and was whisked away through reality and past.

He then saw a familiar room.

The room where he sealed the deal.

_I found a shooting star in the pocket of my jeans_  
_ I won the lottery and built a time machine_  
_ I got everything, and everything is mine to lose_  
_ But I don't want anything but you_

"Do we have a deal?" The shady man in the dark said. Sarah's pleading eyes shot at Past Ethan. Ethan could feel Past Ethan's thoughts race.

Ethan quickly leaned in and whispered in Past Ethan's ear. No one could see him but...well...himself.

"She'll die. You love her. Ethan, if you really are me, you are going to say no. " He says softly. Ethan could hear Past Ethan's thoughts buzz.

"But together, we could be rich. All Sarah needs to do is go with the man and leave." His thoughts whispered. Ethan sighed as mentally thought of the empty mansion he owned. Past Ethan seemed to see these thoughts and gasped at them.

All of them were alone.

"Where is Sarah?" He thought panically. "Dead" Present Ethan said, barely a whisper as he was on the verge of tears. Past Ethan's eyes widened.

"Millions isn't worth it."

"No." Past Ethan said firmly. The shady man frowned. "Excuse me?" Past Ethan stood up and grabbed Sarah's wrist.

"You gave me the choice. And I say no. So we're leaving."

Before the shady man could say anything, they ran out together, leaving the millions and riches with the shady man. The shady man groaned; he would need a new victim now. Ethan stood in the middle of the room and grinned, knowing he did the right thing and he was going home.

_ Ooo, ooo, ooo_

_ A cardboard box of make believe_  
_ Empty pockets full of dreams_  
_ And you are everything I need_

_ I never found a shooting star and there's holes in my jeans_  
_ I didn't win the lottery or build a time machine_  
_ I never had much at all but I still got everything to lose_  
_ Cause I don't want anything _

Ethan was whisked back to the future, where he saw himself in jeans and a t-shirt. He was in his old house he realized. It was smaller than he remembered, probably because he was used to his huge mansion. He missed the pool, he was honest.

"Ethan?"

Her voice rung through the air. Ethan's thoughts raced. He truly did alter the past. Even if he regretted changing fate's time, he knew it was truly worth it.

"Sarah." He breathed the words out as he hugged Sarah tightly. Sarah smiled.

"Good to see you too. Benny, Erica, Rory and Della are coming over tonight. Do you mind dressing into jeans with no holes in their pockets?" Ethan grinned.

"You bet I will."

And for years they stayed happy, Ethan not regretting a thing before the day he died.

And since Sarah turned him, he never died.

They loved each other for ages.

They had no riches, but they were happy.

Together.

_Cause I don't want anything, but you_

* * *

**A/N- Aw! So cute in m opinion. And kudos to Ethan; he found out about time travel! I need that ;)**

**Drop a review and I will see you next time!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	19. Blossoming Rose

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots! Whoo!**

**Now I know I just updated, but I seriously go t such a good idea that it is killing me. And trust me! I am SO in for fairytales nowadays. So seriously. I LOVE TO LOVE MODERN FAIRYTALES! EEKS!**

**Enough of my fangirling, shoutouts to the one and only**

**MBAV fan66- How insightful of you fanfic buddy! Very wise ;) Well at least all worked out in the end. So I am fine. And you are fine. And Sarah's fine, and Ethan's fine! EVERYONE'S FINE! Jokes! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**So with that, drop a review, be careful around sharp objects, and start reading your butt off!**

**ENJOY!**

_**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING IS VERY CLICHED. SO PEOPLE WHO HATE CLICHED THINGS WALK OUT OF HERE. PEOPLE WHO LIKE CLICHED AND FLUFFY BETHAN STUFF, STAY HERE. THANK YOU.**_

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots: Chapter 19: Blossoming Rose

* * *

"B, I am SO screwed."

Ethan paced the room as Benny plopped on the couch in mock worrisome. "I am terrified E." He said sarcastically. Ethan groaned, sitting beside him.

"C'mon B! This is the last chance I get at making the perfect bouquet for art class! The technique was to use different flowers to make a seasonal bouquet of your choice. And all I need now is a rose! I used every flower I can find in Whitechapel but a rose. Can't you magic one up or something?" Benny sighed as he stood up and got his jacket.

"Grandma put me on magic rest for a big test she is giving me in the future. So no magic for me." He says honestly. Ethan threw his hands up in the air.

"I am SO screwed!" He says once more, this time believing it. Benny sighed. "Fine. Then let's go out and see if there are any roses we can find in Whitechapel." Benny said, groaning because he sorta wanted to play video games. But the remark made Ethan jump in joy, hugging the spellmaster tightly.

"Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" He squealed like a little girl. It made Benny shiver in pleasure at the point where Ethan leaned closed to him. He could practically feel him breathing on him. It made his inside melt.

"No worries. Let's go." He said, pushing slightly away as they walked out.

* * *

Ethan and Benny walked around the neighbourhood once more.

"I cannot believe the flower shop has no roses! And where am I supposed to find them in the middle of winter IN WHITECHAPEL?!" He exclaimed over dramatically. Benny chuckled.

"Drama queen!" He singsonged teasingly as Ethan nudged him.

"This is not funny!"

"You're cute when you are being over dramatic."

The words flowed out of Benny's mouth before he could stop them. Ethan looked at him in confusion as Benny weakly grinned.

"Trying to brighten up the situation." He says without making eye contact with Ethan. Ethan blushed as they walked by a wooden house. It was pretty dark and windy where it is, but all Benny could see was red. Ethan sighed.

"I never saw that there before. I mean, I know I lived beside this house for quite a while, but when we walked past it, there was no rose bush." He said confusingly. He could sense something wrong. But Benny was already walking towards the bush, his eyes glued to a single rose in the midst of the other ones.

It was a scarlet red, not lighter of darker than blood. Ethan face palmed.

"Benny! Get back here!" Benny turned over to walk back to his best friend.

"Why? It is a rose, that was why we were walking out in the cold for so long, so let's go!" He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ethan groaned.

"But the owner was said to be a witch. Really. She died about a year ago, but rumours said that she was a witch who never found true love. The last thing I want is to find something supernatural and be on the case for it. Again." He said, recalling a few days ago when they defeated Stephanie, who had returned to Whitechapel after Rory opened up her locket. But Benny just smiled, patting Ethan's back.

"Look. I appreciate your sympathy, but I thought the one thing you need is a rose. Now that we found one, I am NOT going to risk hearing your complains. I'll go by myself if you are scared." He said, nudging Ethan. Ethan sighed once more.

"Fine. But I'll stay here to keep a watch out." Benny grinned. "There you go. I'll be right back."

And with that, Benny disappeared in the shadows surrounding the black house. Ethan nervously waited for Benny, not really trusting the fact that this was a witch's house. Benny luckily appeared several minutes later, unharmed and smiling as he held a rose in his hand. He grinned.

"There you go E! One aced art assignment." He twirled the rose in his hand before his index finger poked against one of the thorns. He yelped in pain as a scarlet red drop of blood fell to the grass surrounding the witch's house.

"You okay B?" Benny nodded, sucking his thumb like a baby. "Yeah. Just pricked myself. Stupid thorns. We could clip those off when we go..home.." He yawned a bit in between his words. Ethan looked at him as he leaned against Ethan as if it were a pillow.

"Umm..Benny? You tired?" Benny nodded, stretching a bit as he yawned once more.

"Yeah..*yawn*..I'm fine." He said, his eyes slowly drooping. Spots of darkness filled his vision as he blinked widely, trying to remain conscious. Ethan gasped as in the corner of his eye, he saw the red drop of blood that Benny had dropped onto the grass spread. Its red aura created a dark shadow. Ethan saw, in the midst of the red smoke, a shady figure.

**"YOU MESSED WITH MY GARDEN. YOU'LL PAY!"**

A demonic voice shrieked, almost shattering Ethan's eardrums. At the same time, Benny's eyes flashed rose red as his eyes rolled back, slumping to the ground in a heap. Ethan started to panic as he kneeled beside his unconscious friend.

"Benny! BENNY! BENNY WAKE UP!"

But there was no answer from the spellmaster as he slowly breathed, his chest moving up and down slowly. His pace was very slow. It was obvious that he was sleeping. Ethan groaned as he saw Erica in the corner of his eye. She seemed to see them too as she zoomed towards them.

"What the hell happened here?" Erica asked worryingly, glancing at the sleeping spellmaster. Ethan was on the verge of tears as he sighed, heaving.

"Benny pricked his finger on this thorn, and apparently, the rose was cursed. So now some witch wanted us to pay, and Benny fell asleep." Erica yawned.

"Sounds boring. Like a movie cliche. But I'll help. C'mon."

And with that, she got Benny's limp body and sped away, Ethan running after her as fast as a human chasing a vampire could.

* * *

"So how am I supposed to fix this?"

Benny lied on the couch, unconscious and oblivious to all what was happening. Erica rolled her eyes.

"This witch couldn't find true love...so..." She hinted out. Ethan shrugged as Erica groaned, face palming.

"True love's kiss. DUH!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Ethan sighed. "I would think that was ridiculous if I wasn't dealing with a witch. So kiss him Erica." He said. Erica's eyes widened as she slapped Ethan. Ethan yelped.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" He asked. Erica smiled softly.

"I am not his true love. You are." She said obviously. Ethan's eyes widened.

"What? N-Not true." He said quickly. Erica smiled.

"Just try. We're sorta out of options. And I know that you and Benny exist somewhere in your heart. So go!"

Ethan sighed as he looked at Benny's calmed face, even worse, his lips.

He knew Erica was right; he did love Benny. But did he?

"I am sorry B. I hope you can forgive me."

And with that, he kissed him. Passionate and sweet as he felt Benny's damp lips. Light seemed to have been brought back to Benny's face as he groaned between the kiss. Erica grinned.

"I'll leave you lovebirds alone now." She said, winking as she sped off. Benny sat up dazedly as Ethan handed him water. He drank it up in one gulp as he groaned.

"Did you kiss me?" Ethan sighed. "Long story. But first..."

Benny pulled him into a kiss once more, the two kissing for who knows how long.

Oh how Benny wished he was cursed more often.

* * *

**A/N- And that is that! Super fluffy, super cliched, and super nice. Little relaxer for me ;)**

**Drop a review and thanks for reading! Let this be a warning: Unless you want to get cursed and kissed by true love, don't pick roses out of witch's gardens. **

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	20. Spark To Flame

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots!  
**

**I honestly don't know what is with me and fire, but right now it is my latest obsession. Weird huh? I DON'T CARE! Jokes! Della is sorta crazy in this one. Just saying.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**inosine- Thank you! I so agree; long live super strength! Jokes! And I am glad you thought it was sweet; that is all I was aiming for. Thanks so much for the review!**

**bbraeluver22- You are so welcome! I am glad you are liking the story too! I am pretty sure you favourited/followed this story too, so thanks for that! And keep on reading ;)**

**Bethan Forever- I know right? Benny is so awesome he could totally land the role as that. I am serious. So cute! The Bethan was fun writing, so I am glad you liked it! Thanks for your review!**

**MBAV fan66- Yeah! Ethan and Benny should already suspect something if there are blossoming roses in the middle of winter! And aw! Erica is the best for helping the two lovebirds out. Thanks for your review fanfic buddy!**

**123456789vampire- I would so get that app! Maybe I can kick off the supernatural baddies at the witch garden place and land a spot in MBAV! Jokes! Glad you thought it was sweet. I did too. Thanks for your review!**

**And with that, drop a review, suggestion, or just a greeting! I don't care. And make sure you always...**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S- The following is really sad. I don't feel sad, but this one shot is sad. Sweet, but sad. Just a warning.**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots: Chapter 20: Spark To Flame

* * *

It wasn't his fault.

That he wanted a great night.

A night to themselves.

Didn't that just seem right?

He prepared everything.

A nice dinner and all.

But when he forgot about a jealous girl

She doom him to fall

She tiptoes to his house

And strikes up a match

He was consumed in flames

No luck he could catch

She runs away, smiling

No way she takes the blame.

And that is how.

A spark turned to flame.

* * *

Erica walked to Benny's house, ready for a nice night with Benny as promised. He said to meet her at 7, and luckily, she was so there.

Benny had recently broken it off with Della for Erica, knowing that he made the right decision. She was actually pretty excited since Benny had promised a really cool surprise.

She then smelt smoke.

Her vampire smelling drew her near Benny's neighbourhood, where she saw swarms of sirens and ambulances. She super sped to the scene as she saw police cars. Authorities handcuffed a blonde girl, and when Erica took a closer look at the girl, she gasped.

Della.

"Della?" Erica asked in confusion as firefighters ran behind her. Della growled, the officer pulling her back before she could lunge at her.

"YOU! You stole my man! AND I GOT REVENGE!" She hissed manically, the officer pulling her into the car. Erica fearfully looked at the house she was at and gasped.

Benny's house was on fire.

"Oh my gosh!" Erica yelled, tears streaming as she caught sight of the head firefighter. She ran up to him.

"What happened?" The firefighter frowned. "Who are you?" He asked. Erica sighed, calming herself down.

"Erica Jones. 17. Girlfriend of Benny Weir." She panted, tears leaking. The firefighter frowned.

"Well this girl, the girl who got arrested, thought it was okay to set a fire in this house. And the resident, Benny Weir, was caught in the flames." Erica then couldn't handle the shock. She fell to her knees as she started to cry. The firefighter rubbed her back.

"We'll get him back." He said reassuringly.

Suddenly, blurry figures appeared from the fires. It was two firefighters carrying a boy.

Benny.

"BENNY!" She cried, running to the barely breathing boy. Benny coughed as he locked eyes with Erica.

"I-I am sorry." He wheezed. "No dinner." Erica cried into his shoulder.

"Benny! Benny just stay okay." Benny barely kept his eyes open.

"Love you." He managed to say, coughing as he was carried to hospital. Erica of course came with him all the way.

She entered the hospital as the paramedics rushed Benny to emergency. Erica sat in the waiting room, her palms sweating. How could Della do such a cruel thing? She deserves to rot in jail.

People started to enter. Evelyn, Ethan, Sarah, Rory; they all entered. Finally doctors came in. They didn't have to say anything. Their look said it all.

Benny was dead.

* * *

Erica stood in the rain, her tears washed away with the drops of rain. She looked down at the grave.

_In beloved memory of_

_Benny Weir_

_1999-2015_

Erica freely cried, sinking her knees on the wet ground. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in front of her.

"Don't cry."

Erica looked up in shock, wondering if she was hallucinating.

"B-Benny?! I have gone mental." Benny, decked in a white suit, shook his head. "I am as real as an angel could get." Erica sniffed. "Angel?" Benny grinned.

"Guardian angel." He said, smiling. Erica sobbed as Benny frowned. "Crying isn't helping the fact I'm dead Erica. To be honest, I am more like you now. Undead...ish" He said jokingly. Erica grinned.

"Thank you Benny." She said sincerely. Benny grinned.

"Anytime."

* * *

It wasn't her fault.

She lost someone close.

She had the right to cry.

She missed someone the most.

But now they live happy together.

Immortal and all.

And since they were immortal,

No one had to fall.

The death brought them closer.

No one takes the blame

Because the spark of love in Erica

Had turned into a burning flame.

* * *

**A/N- I think I'll be alright.**

**...**

**BENNY! WHY THE HECK DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?! I AM SO SAD! :'(**

**Don't cry, please don't. But I actually might start to cry. **

**Sorry I made this so sad. But hey! I guess everything is possible in Fanfiction. **

**Drop a review, or anything you wanna see, and have a HAPPY day.**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	21. Meant To Be

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new romantic one shot!**

**So this one is based of the Teen Beach Movie song "Meant To Be", and I wanted to all of Ethan and Sarah's friends to help them since they are awesome like that. You'll get it soon. In this one, it is sorta based off Ethan and Sarah being really good friends, and everyone wants them to hook up. Hey! Friends Series cliche! Lol...**

**Shoutouts to..**

**123456789vampire- I know. *Hands you a tissue* It is okay bud..we are all in this together. Yay for happy endings, right? Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- *Hands you tissues* You will be okay ****fanfic buddy. Glad you liked the one shot my fanfic buddy! Thanks for the review!**

**And with that, let's begin! I don't own MBAV, the characters, or Teen Beach Movie's song Meant To Be. Wish I did though...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots: Chapter 21: Meant To Be

* * *

Ethan and Sarah were sitting by the beach, laughing up a storm. The two best friends were exchanging stories from their childhood.

Meanwhile, behind some bushes, Erica, Rory and Benny were hiding, Benny holding a guitar as Erica and Rory looked at Benny.

"You think this will work?" Rory whispered. Erica nodded. "Of course. We have been planning this forever. And now, we are basically doing them a favour. It is good for everyone." She said as she cleared her voice quietly. Benny hookedness acoustic guitar to an amplifier and strummed softly. The quiet chord bounced to a slightly louder one. He tuned it and gave the two blonde vampires a thumbs up. They grinned as they walked slowly to their best friends. Benny started to play the chords to a familiar song

"I believe we all have a soul mate,  
the chance for a perfect duet.  
I believe in hopeless devotion.  
I just haven't found her yet.  
But in my mind I see  
the chick who is meant for me."

Erica and Rory pulled Ethan and Sarah close together as they yelped in surprise. They look confusingly at their best friends as Rory dragged Ethan away and Erica went with Sarah. Rory started to sing to Ethan

"She'll be someone who is lovely.  
Someone wonderful and true."

Erica grinned as she sang to Sarah

"The kind of boy who makes you smile,  
even when you're feeling blue."

They pulled Ethan and Sarah back as Benny rocked the guitar from behind.

"And I know, I know she's / he's out there most definitely.  
Oh yeah!"

" Not a phony or a fake.  
Sweeter than a chocolate shake,  
my "meant to be".

Ethan and Sarah blushed as Ethan motioned Sarah for a dance, he starting to sing as well.

"When it's meant to be,  
you go kinda crazy.  
Meant to be...  
you forget your own name.  
When it's meant to be,  
that's destiny callin'.  
And nothing ever will be the same.  
Oh, yeah!

"You need a girl who's into music,  
to ride up high on cupids' wings." Sarah sung. Ethan grinned.

"Find that boy with perfect hair!  
Hello, Hollywood ending with strings."

Ethan and Sarah started to sing as well as Erica and Rory grinned.

"Oh I know, I know she's / he's out there  
can't you see?  
Oh yeah!  
Maybe you've already met,  
the one you'll never forget...  
your "meant to be".  
When it's meant to be,  
the stars seem to glisten.  
Meant to be  
all the clouds depart.  
When it's meant to be,  
that's destiny callin'.  
And if you listen  
you'll find your heart."

"Four eyes meet and the meet is sweet.  
Could it lead to something more?"

Sarah and Ethan twirled across the beach.

"What's the deal when the way you feel

is somethin you've never felt before"

la da da  
la da da  
da da da

la da da da da da  
la da da  
da da da  
da da dum

la da da  
da da da  
la la la la...

"When it's meant to be,  
you go kinda crazy.  
Meant to be...  
you forget your own name.  
When it's meant to be,  
that's destiny callin'.  
And nothing ever will be the same."

Ethan and Sarah ended up kissing, Rory, Benny and Erica fist bumping in the background.

"Nailed it." Benny whispered.

* * *

**A/N- And that is that! So cute...sorry if it is short**

**Anyway, drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	22. Blackmailed

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new one shot that is romantic! Because that is the title, right?  
**

**I don't know where I came up with this one. I really don't know. But hey! It is happening, and that is good, right?**

**By the way, happy Easter Monday y'all! I have a day off school today, so that is how I am updating as much as I can. Awesome, eh? That is what I thought.**

**I guess I should tell you this now, since I dunno when I am gonna do this. This spring is gonna be wild. I hope to finish Ex Friends soon, end of April I hope. But after that, I have Tropical Friends, I have a new Disney AU MBAV story, and I hope to finish The Royals too. But let's not get too overwhelmed. It is only April, and it doesn't look like Easter where I live. People here are saying it is Christmas again. Sigh. We'll get there. *Crosses fingers.***

**Shoutouts to...**

**LoveShipper- Of course! Because what would be cuter than a song about getting the boy/girl! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**GEM1558- I know right? They just need to send MBAV Season 3 our way so we can get that moment! Yeah! Jokes! Thanks for the awesome review as always!**

**MBAV fan66- *Raises hand* I'll go next! Jokes! Cupid's helpers! Help me! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! And yeah. That was so cute and fluffy to write. It was nice! Anyway, thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**So with that, let's begin! Make sure to drop a review as well! This one is really dark and twisted...just an FYI. A warning if you will. Please read the A/N below when you are done.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots: Chapter 22: Blackmailed

* * *

Benny stared at his computer, gulping as he read the email.

_I swear Weir. What you did today is NOT gonna help you._

Benny sighed. He knew it was from a bully named Sam Higgins. Sam liked to bully Benny a lot, but when Benny April Fooled him by putting foam in his locker, Sam was furious. He swore revenge on Benny, and he guessed this was it. Whatever it was, it wasn't gonna be good.

_So if you tell anyone about this, not only will you be dead, but your little "boyfriend" will be dead too._

Benny's eyes widened.

Ethan and Benny had been dating for about several months, and if anything happened to Ethan...well...who knows what Benny would do.

_You are gonna do exactly what I say if you want to see your boyfriend alive._

Benny widened his eyes.

This was not going to go well.

* * *

Ethan sat on the bench, crying his eyes out as Sarah ran beside him.

"Ethan? Ethan he didn't mean it, I'm sure." She said reassuringly. Ethan sniffled. "He called me an outcast geek. But I was HIS outcast geek!" He wailed, sobbing into Sarah's new blouse. Sarah groaned as she sighed.

"I don't know why Benny would do that Ethan. I really don't. Maybe he was having a bad day or something?" Ethan cried some more. "He said he was having the greatest day ever..breaking up with me!" He sobbed as he started weep. Sarah rubbed his shoulder some more as she soothed him.

"We just need to get to the bottom of this. This is not Benny, I am sure about that. He has to be..um..some hypnotized person or something! Maybe he is hypnotized..." She pondered as Ethan shook his head.

"I don't think he was. I think he just soulfully, totally, Benny. And he hates me!" He cried. Sarah shook her head.

"No way. That is definitely not the case." She said. "And we are gonna figure out why he is doing this."

Ethan nodded as he wiped the tears off his face and hugged Sarah tightly.

"Thanks Sarah." He said sincerely. Sarah nodded, blushing softly. "No problem. But we should probably start."

Ethan nodded silently and with that, Sarah and Ethan walked off.

* * *

Benny pulled on his hood as he stuffed dollars in his pocket. From afar, Erica watched him stealthily as Benny walked out, making sure no one saw him. He obviously missed Erica though as he went out to the back of the school.

Erica followed him and she hid behind a garbage bin. Benny waited for someone as he paced the floor. Suddenly, Sam Higgins walked out of the shadows. He grinned when Benny threw the money on the ground. Erica's eyes widened; there had to be more than $150 on the ground right now. Benny sighed.

"There. All my money. Now let me go say sorry to Ethan." He sad, walking away. Sam laughed. Erica shivered; she dated him once. He was very tough and not pleasant at all. Benny shakily walked back to Sam slowly. Benny gulped as Sam grabbed him by the collar on Benny's shirt.

"You are not going anywhere. How much is this." Benny gulped. "Two hundred dollars worth of allowance." He said softly. Sam threw Benny on the floor. He groaned as Erica muffled her gasps.

"I wanted five hundred." He said. Benny's eyes widened. "I can't get three hundred dollars!" He protested. Sam kicked Benny hard in the ribs, making Benny puff in pain.

"No way. You get it however you can." Benny groaned in pain as he rolled over to his side. He stood up shakily as Sam punched him in the eye. Benny yelped as he landed back on the ground. Sam stood above him as he growled.

"Steal it. Kidnap someone to get it. Until I get my three hundred, your boyfriend is in danger. Forever. And I won't hesitate to kill him." He said as he pulled out a gun. Benny's eyes widened, as with Erica's. She had to do something.

"I'm not afraid Benny." Sam sneered/

But using her smartness, she waited until Sam left. Benny stood up slowly and walked away, grumbling. Erica finally revealed herself and sped away to find her friends.

When she did, she panted for air as Rory rubbed her back.

"Wow Erica. Slow down, what happened?" Sarah and Ethan listened as Erica couldn't get the images out of her head.

"Benny...he has been blackmailed."

* * *

Rory hacked into Benny's email account and was able to retrieve the email Sam had sent him. He forwarded it to the police as soon as possible, and they were currently investigating the case. Meanwhile, Benny was standing by his locker, wondering how he could get three hundred dollars before Sam would hurt Ethan. Or him.

"B."

Benny turned around to be met by Ethan's warm face. Benny silently groaned as he turned around.

"What do you want dork." He said shakily, not liking the act he used. "Didn't I already break your heart?" Ethan winced, but covered his sadness in determination.

"Benny, I know about Sam. The police are coming for this. He is gonna pay." Benny had tears in his eyes as he held Ethan close.

"Ethan...you shouldn't know. You are in danger because of this. Ethan...I swear if anything happens to you." He said shakily as Ethan shook his head.

"No...Benny it is okay. Everything is alright, you'll be fine." He said. Benny cried into Ethan's shoulder.

"I should have not said all those things about you. I shouldn't have put foam in Sam's locker. I didn't get suspended, but I put your life in danger. Ethan I am so so so so sorry." Ethan ran his fingers through Benny's hair as he kissed him passionately.

"Oh Benny...yes you might have shouldn't messed with Sam, but that gives Sam no reason to threaten you or blackmail you." Benny nodded as he heard sirens from outside. Ethan and Benny pulled apart as they ran out to be met with Sarah, Rory and Erica. They pointed their heads discreetly towards Sam, who was being about to be handcuffed. He saw Benny and broke free from the officer. He kicked him down as officers began to try and restrain the boy. Sam shot a look at Benny.

"YOU! YOU COULDN'T JUST LISTEN, HUH DORK?" He yelled. He cackled as he looked at Ethan.

"You'll pay. Oh you will pay." He said manically as he pulled out a gun. Benny's eyes widened as he pushed Ethan softly. Sam pointed the gun at

"Ethan...Ethan run. Run!" He yelled as he and Ethan's backs faced Sam and they started to run. Rory tried to bring down Sam, but was pushed down. He got back up quickly as many police officer tried to pull out tazors. But it was too late.

A shot rang out.

Benny and Ethan were running when Ethan stopped in his tracks, gagging a bit. Benny looked back to see Ethan's eyes. There was clear fear in them as Ethan opened his mouth to try and speak. But he couldn't.

"Ethan?" Benny asked. Ethan looked at Benny with glassy eyes as he fell to his knees and down on his face. Benny gasped.

Their was blood on Ethan's back.

"Ethan. Ethan..Ethan!" He moaned as he looked ahead. Sam was being stuffed into the police car as many officers gathered around Ethan. Sarah called an ambulance as Rory and Erica worriedly knelt beside Ethan, who was groaning in pain.

"Ethan! Goddammit Ethan!" Benny yelled as he tried to get Ethan awake. But it was no use. Blood pooled as an ambulance rushed into the scene. Ethan was loaded onto a stretcher as Benny climbed in with Ethan into the ambulance, gripping his hand tightly.

"Ethan..." He moaned, tears running down his eyes as they drove him and Ethan to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N- That is right ladies and gentlemen! This is the first time I split a one shot in half! Can you believe it? This only means one thing.**

**Yes ladies and gentlemen. This means this is the finale for A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots.**

**I know. I know. This wasn't supposed to happen. I really didn't wanna end this collection of one shots. But unfortunately, it had to happen eventually. And I really had my fun with this story. But alas, all good things must come to an end. **

**If you are wondering about my pairing choice, I was thinking heavily about what I wanted to do with this. I knew the finale was to come. So I decided, since the first one was a Bethan, why not the last one be a Bethan?**

**Trust me, I loved writing this. And thank you in advance for all who review, suggested, and gave love to this story. But sadly, this is the end of the story. **

**In the meanwhile, drop a review, and I will see you in the *sniff* final chapter of A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots.**

**I AM SO SORRY. **

**BUT that means room for more stories. So this is a good thing? I dunno. I am still so sad. **

**Don't throw tomatoes on me! Please!**

**...**

**I am sorry once more. **

**Oh my gosh. **

**Enough with the sadness, let the reviews come and thanks for reading.**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	23. Everlasting

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new one shot! And part 2!  
**

**So last chapter was a cliffhanger, and I announced the finale of this book. Sorry, but I do have plans to replace this one. Read me profile for more details. As for the future of this story, this is the Part 2 to Blackmailed, and then there will be an epilogue [Chapter 24]. Then I have a shoutouts chapter [Chapter 25], finishing off evenly. So well planned...it makes me cry ;)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**PotatoPower367- Thank you! I have a feeling you are a pretty cool person by the way. Thanks for the review and I am glad you liked it.  
**

**funkybananas47- *Catches tomatoes and makes pizza* I totally get the feeling. I wanna throw tomatoes at myself. But I am glad you understand and are excited! Thanks for all your support and reviews!**

**MBAV fan66- *Rubs your back reassuringly* It is okay fanfic buddy...breathe. Just breathe in and out. ;) Anyway, I am glad you liked the chapter because I agree; it probably is the most dramatic I ever wrote! Thanks for your review fanfic buddy!  
**

**123456789vampire- Song reference! Jokes! And I agree about ending stories...it is okay ;) Thanks for the review!**

**So with that, enjoy part 2 and drop a review too!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots: Chapter 23: Everlasting

* * *

Dried, sticky blood trickled down Benny's paled hands as he walked to the police station sullenly, a growl on his face. He hadn't washed his hands ever since, he also didn't do anything but moan and cry.

It has been a few hours since Sam was arrested, and shot Ethan. He was told that Sam was now in custody and his trial [which didn't look so well for him] was coming up in one month or so. But Benny could meet him. He could see him now.

What would he say? Would he say it is okay? Would he break through the glass that kept them apart and kill him on the spot? Would he just swear at him? Would he just forgive him? Would he just say a word and leave? He honestly should've thought about this...

When Benny entered the police station, he requested to see Sam Higgins. The police nodded as he led Benny into a room, familiar to Benny...like the ones from the movie. A glass window separated Benny from Sam, who was just walking in, and two telephones were on each side. The police stood behind him and signaled that he had five minutes. Benny nodded as he he and Sam sat down. Benny took a deep breath and picked up the phone. Silence crept in as Sam did the same. He said the first words, as he shot Benny a smug smile.

"Hello Benny." He said. "You know, you can totally use those $200 to bail me out." He said, half jokingly. Benny looked at Sam in disbelief as he growled, his hands grasping onto the phone.

"Why would I ever, EVER let you out of this damn prison?" He asked. He rose his hands and frowned deeply. "This blood. It isn't mine. It's Ethan, who is in critical condition for a bloody shot. And where were you? You were standing there, a gun in your hand as you were taken away." He said angrily. Sam took the time to laugh as he looked deeply into Benny's eyes.

"Jokes on you Weir. I don't regret a thing." The laugh echoed Benny's ears, and he realized he was talking to a devil. He stuck the finger at Sam and sneered.

"Rot in the prison Higgins." He said. "And by the way, your last name sucks." He added. Sam smiled as Benny rose up to leave. He closed his eyes as he realized he had a few seconds left. Anything he could say to this guy. He grabbed the phone again and looked in Sam's eyes.

"But you know what? I may not forgive you, but Ethan will. Ethan is like that. You thank the gods for him. And also? He did nothing wrong. Should've shot me instead."

And now he hung up the phone back on the wall as he exited the police station, Sam staring after him.

* * *

Benny walked back into the hospital, his [clean] hands dug in his pockets. He walked to Ethan's room when Rory ran up to his side, tears running down his eyes as he hugged Benny tightly.

"Oh my gosh Benny." Rory said through tears. Benny hugged the smaller vampire back and frowned. "What happened? Why are you crying?" He frowned. "Where is Ethan?" Rory sniffed as he forced a smile onto his face.

"He is awake Benny. Ethan...he woke up and is okay." He said through a teary smile. Benny's world stopped.

His baby was awake, and he was safe. He was going to be okay...it was a miracle. His wishes, his dreams, his prayers, his future was saved and they happened.

Ethan Morgan was okay.

"You have to let me go see him." Benny pleaded. Rory nodded with a smile as they ran through the hospital halls and into Ethan's room. Benny had happy tears down his face as he saw his face. His boyfriend's beautiful, awake face.

"Can I..." Ethan said with a scratchy voice. He looked at Rory, who nodded. "Of course. I will be with Erica and Sarah and your parents E. They are ordering Thai Express in the food court." He said. Benny smiled; that was Ethan's favorite place in the food court. "Chicken wings Rory! Bring as many chicken wings as possible. And noodles." He said to the blonde. Ethan smiled as Rory nodded happily, zooming off.

Benny and Ethan stood in silence as Ethan smiled. "Hey." He said raspy voice. Benny wiped the tears down his eyes as his voice rose an octave. "H-Hi." He squeaked. Ethan forced out a strangled laugh. "You okay?" He asked. Benny's eyes widened.

"M-Me? How about you? You just got shot!" He protested. Ethan smiled softly. "No need for reminders babe. I am okay, and that is all that's important." He responded. Benny frowned. "How are you not in pain? Did surgery go well?" He asked. Ethan sighed.

"Well...they said that one of the side effect to one of the pain killers they gave me after so it could sooth the pain, but it is nothing to be worried about. It is just some seconds or minutes of extreme pain..." He said quietly. Benny's eyes widened. "What?!" He almost yelled. Ethan tried to shush him.

"Benny! Please do not worry about me. I can just call a n-nurse after." He said, stammering as he blinked widely. Benny frowned. "Ethan? Ethan are you okay?" He asked. Ethan nodded wearily. "Yeah, random moments of drowsiness can also occur sometimes." He reassured. Benny almost wanted to cry as he sat down by his hospital bed and sobbed a bit. He sat beside Ethan's wired arm as he let the tears flow.

"I-I am so sorry Ethan." He moaned. "If I just didn't tell you, or maybe if I didn't put the April Fool's joke...oh my gosh I should get arrested." He said regretfully. Ethan shook his head slowly.

"No Benny. He took it too far and that is his fault. It is never, and will NEVER be your fault." He said. Benny nodded as he kissed Ethan. He kissed back of course, then the unthinkable happened.

Ethan's eyes widened and he pulled back harshly. Benny frowned as he looked at Ethan, pulling back slowly as he saw Ethan's pained expression.

"Oh great." He groaned. "My kisses hurt you too. I am super sorry E...babe?" He asked. Ethan breathed heavily and began to hyperventilate as he looked fearfully at Benny.

"S-Side effect!" He wheezed out, then let out an outrageous roar. Benny's eyes widened as he tried to sooth Ethan down, who began to scream in pain.

"Oh my gosh Ethan. Baby, stay awake for me. Stay strong too!" He said urgently. Ethan shook his head as he arched his back on the wires and needles, his heart rate on the monitor spiking up and down very rapidly. Benny pushed the button for aid urgently, really fast. Ethan grasped onto Benny's hand, and he tried to stay awake.

"B-Benny! Benny it BURNS!" He yelled. Benny tried to be there for him as he stroked his hair affectionately. "Stay strong honey! I am here for you!" He yelled back. Ethan nodded as he cradled himself, pain surging through his veins.

Nurses and doctors flooded the room as Benny urgently told them what was happening. The nurse explained it was a side effect of the drug. Benny nodded nervously as he was escorted out. Benny saw Erica, Sarah and Rory were standing there when he started to cry. Hard. Erica nodded as she hugged him first.

"I am so sorry Benny." She said. Rory tried to lighten the situation as he held up a three huge buckets. He smiled through his tears.

"I brought the wings?" He asked. Benny smiled as he hugged Rory tightly.

Minutes passed and so did the screams. When it was finally okay to return to the room, Benny took all his friends with him.

Ethan was there, closing his eyes tightly as he breathed steadily. Benny smiled. "I am not a nurse." He said reassuringly. Ethan grinned as he opened his eyes. "Good. I was afraid they would stick a needle in me again." He said jokingly. Sarah smiled.

"We brought wings E!" She chirped. Ethan smiled. "No one told me I shouldn't eat, so let's dig in!"

Everyone smiled as Benny grasped onto Ethan's out and smiled as their friends ate the chicken wings. He kissed his hand and smiled.

"I love you." He admitted. Ethan grinned as he bit through a chicken wing. "Everlasting." He said, muffled because his mouth was full. Benny laughed as everyone ate wings.

If their love was everlasting, so was their friendship.

* * *

**A/N- This was so sweet. Aw! Anyway, glad that is over and done with because I can get to the epilogue! Yay!**

**It is very sentimental, the last chapter because I had such a good time with this story. But as people say, all good things come to an end. *sniffle***

**So drop a farewell review and I will see you at the epilogue! [Well, I won't really see you, and there is no place called the epilogue...well, I don't think...wait...can I start over?]**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	24. You Got A Friend In Me

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the last installment of A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots!**

**I decided not to do a shoutout chapter next chapter so I could save time on my hands, so I decided to do all the cheesy stuff now; it has been a great adventure for me and I appreciate all of you who had followed me in this story. Thank you all so so so so ****much for giving me the opportunity to shine on this story, and for giving me countless support and ideas with the story. Special thanks to my fanfic buddies because you are so amazing, and yeah. Thank you all so much, and you are greatly awarded in my heart :3**

**And with that, I give you the last chapter of this beautiful story. I don't own the song, or MBAV. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One Shots: Chapter 24: You Got A Friend In Me

* * *

Erica picked up all her friends from their houses and they went in her convertible, smiling as a song blared on her speakers.

_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_

They rode in an awkward silence before Rory picked it up.

"You know...I'm really gonna miss this place." He said sadly. Ethan nodded. "I agree." He concurred. "We made so many memories here, and now we have to leave the only home we ever had just so we could have a good life." He said sadly. Erica smiled softly.

"It isn't a complete waste. The Vampire Council wants us to be the guardians of the world; only a few supernatural groups ever got that. We will be able to fight crime and bring justice to every supernatural villain that ever walked the planet." She paused. "Isn't that all we wanted? To save the world?" Sarah sniffled. "I kinda wish this wasn't so bittersweet." She said sadly.

_When the road looks rough ahead_  
_And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_  
_You just remember what your old pal said_

"I mean, it is kinda sad. To leave Whitechapel. Remind me, where are we going?" Benny asked sullenly. Erica, eyes focused on the road, smiled. "Wherever the road takes us I suppose. We could go anywhere. You put a spell to make us have unlimited kilometers on this thing." She said, smiling softly. Ethan frowned. "So...the Vampire Council just wants us to ride along the road, waiting for a crime? What?" He asked in confusion. Rory shook her head. "Erica was just being sarcastic. We are heading to the US. There is an army base in Buffalo for supernatural." Rory paused. "We do have unlimited kilometers though. Thanks B"

_Boy you've got a friend in me_  
_Yeah you've got a friend in me_

"So that's it then?" Sarah asked. "We just go on in our lives, like nothing happened? Like we didn't just leave our families?" She asked. Erica's smile faltered. "They would forget us anyway Sarah. We are..immortal to them." She said. Rory smiled.

"Besides. We are risking our lives to save the lives of innocent people. How awesome is that?" He asked excitingly. Ethan sighed. "I am giving up my life, my education, a family, my normality...just to get visions and be a telepath." He pouted. Benny smiled. "You know...it could be worse."

_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_

"We could be separated forever. We could die without each other. We have a friend in each other, and that's all that's important. That we have each other to lean on." He said with a smile. Ethan nodded as he smiled, recalling the things he did in Whitechapel.

Whitechapel was where he was born, raised, and grew up in. It is where he made friends, and had the best times and misadventures with his best buds. They suffered and they laughed, and Ethan realized there wasn't anything he would regret. He would live the whole thing over again.

_You got troubles and I got 'em too_  
_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_  
_We stick together, we can see it through_

"I guess this is it." Erica said as she saw a familiar sign in the horizon. She fought off tears as Benny hummed the song that was playing in the car. Soon, he whisper sung it, then sung it out loud. Ethan smiled as he joined in, wrapping his arms around Sarah and Benny. Rory grinned as he sang too, and surprisingly, so did Erica.

_'Cause you've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_

"You know guys?" Rory said. "I wouldn't have taken this journey with anyone else. I am glad we went through this together." He said emotionally. Erica nudged him softly as she went through the border security of Whitechapel.

"What are you going out of Whitechapel for?" He asked. Erica smiled sullenly. "We are moving out."

_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_  
_Bigger and stronger too_  
_Maybe_  
_But none of them_

Erica drove out as she smiled, recalling everything she ever did with her best friends. She fought them, she lived through high school...and now they were all by her side, ready to fight crime like the badass people they were. Her grin touched her ears; she didn't want to be on this trip with anyone else.

_Will ever love you the way I do_  
_It's me and you boy_

"Adios Whitechapel." Ethan said sadly, Sarah putting her head on his shoulder. Rory broke the silence. "So what now? What is next for Team V?" He asked. Benny looked at Rory.

"Well, first you'll turn us." Benny informed, getting a smile from everyone. "Why risk your humanity?" Sarah asked. Benny smiled. "Because there is no one else I rather be immortal with than you guys.

_And as the years go by_  
_Our friendship will never die_

"This is the end of our beginning." Ethan said cheekily. Rory grinned. "The end of a beautiful beginning, and the rest of our lives. We aren't the same people we once were. But one thing has not changed; our friendship."

_You're gonna see it's our destiny_  
_You've got a friend in me  
__You've got a friend in me_

And with that, Erica past the sign that read "Welcome to Whitechapel", and rode off into the bittersweet end of their lives in Whitechapel, chasing a sunrise and riding off into the distance. If you heard them carefully, you would hear the lyrics of a song. A song that probably described their friendship more than anything. A song that'll ever end, likewise to their beautiful friendship.

_You got a friend in me_

This was the start.

To a beautiful story.

* * *

**A/N- This was seriously so hard for me to writ, due to the fact I am finally placing "complete" on this story. **

**Once again, thanks for everything you ever did for this story, I love you all, and I hope to see you in the next future story!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
